On the Bleachers
by MizzMoonLight
Summary: Emma wanted out of a one horse town called Storybrooke, but Regina just moved there. Swan Queen High School AU. Trigger warning for future violence and abuse. (Not relationship abuse)
1. First Impressions

"She is such a square!" Emma groaned.

"But she's got the body of a sinner." Ruby joked as she nudged her friend in an attempt to cheer her up.

"You're vulgar." Emma laughed as she pushed through the large double doors that lead into the main hall of Storybrooke High School.

"But I'm _your_ vulgar." Ruby smirked because she knew she was right. Emma did love Ruby, they were the closest friends, had been since kindergarten.

"Shut your mouth." Emma quipped.

The two walked through the high school corridors until they reached their lockers. The lockers were out near the back of the school. A simple door away from the large sports field and a simple sports field away from freedom.

Emma slumped onto the hard metal and sighed. "Don't know if I can wait 5 months. I wanna leave this town. I wanna leave now!" Emma had grown tired of this lazy old town, she craved the city, the bright lights and fast cars. And that was a possibility when she graduated high school, her mother was a hard pushing fuss pot of a square and she had scolded Emma until they had reached an agreement. Emma would stay in Storybrooke until the end of her senior year.

"Summer air comes a swirling and we are gone, Em, we're gone." Ruby reassured as she searched for her English text book.

"Nice hair Rubz." Came a sickly low voice. "How's I take you out; show you and that 'do off."

"Oh hush, Billy." Ruby cheeked as she closed her locker to, of course, find Billy- the school's best football player- leaning against the lockers.

"Oh Rubz, wont ya let me show you world." Billy cheesed as he leaned closer to the woman in question. Ruby always seemed to get attention from boys- she was an extremely beautiful young woman.

"You aint got enough gas in your tank to reach the diner. Now put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Emma butted in, sick of this square trying and failing every day to get Ruby to play backseat bingo with him.

"You trying to get me mad, Swan?" Billy growled as his attention was slung onto Emma. "You're damn attitude will get me shot down, you greaser." He sneered as he pushed Emma back against the lockers.

"Drop dead, you nosebleed!" Emma shoved him backwards. Emma and Billy had never got along- their rivalry made sense, the leader of the squares and the most rebellious greaser were never meant to get along.

A full on brawl word have started if the two weren't interrupted by the Headmistress. Going grey and never married but still the best Headmistress Stroybrooke High had ever had.

"Mr. Nolan, Emma." She scolded. "I hope you two are getting ready for class."

"Yes, Ms. Swan." Billy Nolan ducked his head and made a quick exit.

"And you Emma." She sighed. "Why do you have to be this way? Starting fights isn't lady like."

"I don't have time for this." Emma grunted as she grabbed Ruby's arm and made a hasty exit.

…

"Why can't you be on the stick, Em?" Ruby teased as the two took their seats in the back of class.

"Not like she was a do gooder at my age… I mean I'm living proof of that." Emma huffed.

"Pipe down," Mr. Darling called from the front of the room as he sat at his cracking and old wooden desk. "Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed your Winter break." He muttered, clearly it wasn't a genuine remark. "We have a new student with us today. Moved here all the way from Augusta. Regina please stand up." And she did. For a moment all Emma could see was a black skirt and pink blouse but by the time the new girl had reached the front of the room Emma had realised it was that damn square from the main courtyard- the one that had shoved into her and called her a dirty greaser for not apologizing.

"Hi." She smiled, a large and oh so very fake smile. "I'm Regina Mills." After that she went straight back to her seat.

"It's that damn square." Emma whispered to Ruby.

"Queen." Ruby murmured. Ruby was referring to the fact that this Mills chick was clearly a type- the popular, pom-pom girl that wins prom queen.

Emma snorted before turning back to the board. Though she wouldn't admit it to most, English was Emma's favourite subject. In fact it was the only one she paid any attention to. Emma loved to read, books fuelled her imagination. Emma loved the written word, almost every night she wrote poems in her journal.

…

"How it is legal to serve this slop?" August asked as he dropped himself onto the hard bench that the school cafeteria considered a 'chair.'

"You'd be amazed." Graham sighed as he bit into his "sandwich." Graham knew a lot about the law, even though the kid was a greaser he always wanted to take after his Pop and become a cop.

"What's the buzz?" August asked as Ruby and Emma sat down with their lunches.

"Em has found a new chick to bug." Ruby laughed.

"Ha!" August laughed remembering the last time Emma had _bugged_ someone. Cherry in the 10th grade was a popular and well-loved student, so of course Emma took it upon herself to make Cherry miserable. It worked, Cherry had moved schools by the end of the year.

"Who is it?" Graham piped in.

"I'm not going to bug, or annoy anyone." Emma sated firmly.

"You think she is a square. You hate squares!" Ruby pressed, actually surprised Emma had no intention to bother the Mills girl.

"Got other things to keep me occupied." Emma explained.

"Well she sure seems to dislike you." Ruby stated as she tried to get a rise out of her friend.

"I'll only go on the defence. I don't have time for games." Emma huffed before rising from her seat "See ya tomorrow." And with that she stormed out of the cafeteria- clearly over her friend's antics.

…

Emma sat on the lone bleachers at the back of the sports field. For a time she was content writing in her journal. She enjoyed writing poems; she even enjoyed converting them into acoustic songs but she was sure they've never be read or heard by another being.

Emma's quiet writing was interrupted by a bunch of pom-pom girls on the other side of the sports field. It must be the third period Cheerleaders practice Emma thought.

"You out here for the babes or?" A voice from next to the bleachers called.

Emma looked down to see August now climbing up the benches towards her. "Want a drag?" Emma greeted as she extended her hand and cigarette towards her friend.

"Thanks." August took her cigarette and inhaled deeply. "So, you enjoying the stacked chicks or what?" August asked again, curious as to why his friend was here- of all places.

Emma shook her head at her friend's unusual question. "Its nice back here," She gestured towards the small forest behind them. "It's quiet."

"Oh," August sighed, it always seemed Emma had better things to do then hang with him. "I can split." He offered to his friend.

"It's alright. Hang for a while." Emma insisted. August beamed in response, he loved having alone time with Emma.

…

"Emma, dear, we are having guests over for dinner tonight that I'd like you to be home for."

"Who?" Emma grunted, unhappy that she had to stay home, she had made plans to head to the Barn.

"Oh, a new family in town, the Mills. Just moved here from Augusta."

"Mills?" Emma asked.

"Yes, dear." At her mother's confirmation Emma let out a loud and exasperated groan.

…

"Would you get that, Emma?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

Emma huffed at the order but complied. "Hi," She greeted with a large fake smile. "You must be Henry," She shook an old greying man's hand. "Cora?" Emma smiled, she may be a no good greaser but she sure knew how to act.

Emma opened the door wider and let the two into her home. "The lounge is just though there." Emma pointed the couple to an arch way just to the right of the front door.

Emma went to close the door but was stopped by a smug smile. "Hi," Emma offered the inside of her home to Regina Mills.

"Hi, I'm-"

Emma cut off the fake pleasantry. "I know exactly who you are, _Regina_."

Regina smirked, "Do you stalk all the cheerleaders or am I the lucky one?"

Emma fumbled with witty comment, she hadn't known Regina was a pom-pom girl, after opening and closing her mouth a couple of times she finally settled on "What?"

"I saw you on the oval today. You're lucky I didn't report you, Miss Swan."

"You know who I am?" Emma inquired, she found this women very _intriguing_.

"Yes, you're a greaser." Regina sassed. "I'm at your house, so why wouldn't I?" It was a rhetorical question and Emma knew it.

Emma grunted in response and took the Mills daughter through to the lounge room where her parents were sitting.

"Hello," came a bubbly greeting.

"Oh, Mary-Margret, hello." Henry greeted as he stood from his position next to Cora and shook Mary-Margret's hand.

"Cora," Mary-Margret greeted with a nod. Mary-Margret knew that her invitation for dinner had been excepted by Henry- She had heard a conversation over poorly covered phone. "And you must be Regina."

"Hello, Ms Swan." Regina smiled.

Emma groaned. When Regina had greeted her as 'Miss Swan' it had been demeaning and sassy, but Regina had just greeted her mother with respect and poise.

Throughout dinner Emma didn't talk much, but she did listen to every last word that was spoken, which was rather unusual. Emma never really paid attention, especially when it came to her mother's job but that night Emma learnt all about it, and how Cora was on the school board and that Henry was a refined lawyer. A rich family.

Emma had been surprised when she noted that Regina wasn't saying much. Regina had a lot to say in class so why not here. Why not out do Emma, because it was sure as hell obvious that that's all she wanted to do.

It was no shock that the Mills didn't helped clean up, perhaps they had a maid for that Emma silently mused. Mary-Margret was left to clean so Emma escorted the Mills family to the door and wished them a good night.

"Regina, what is wrong with you?" Emma had closed the door but what she heard was unmistakable.

"Cora, leave her alone." Came a soft voice.

"Go start the car, Henry." And with that footsteps.

"You didn't talk at all, you made no mention of your achievements. I don't want anyone to think that I raised an idiot." It was harsh and Cora's tone of voice sent shivers down Emma's spine.

There was more footsteps and the unmistakable sound of a car engine. And then the Mills were gone.

…

I hope you enjoyed it!  
More to come, and please let me know your thoughts


	2. An English Assignment

Emma was sitting in her favourite spot on the bleachers at the back of the sports field. It was fourth period and she still hadn't been to a single class that day- She was waiting for 6th period English.

By lunch the sports field was rather packed with jocks playing around. But they all kept to the east side of the sports field, close to the school.

Emma watched a figure walk across the sports field. A lone wolf. As the figure got closer Emma could see who it was. Regina Mills.

"You want a smoke?" Emma questioned as Regina came into ear shot.

"I don't smoke." Regina returned as she stopped at the bottom of the bleachers.

"You ought to. Stress release and you seem to have a lot of it." Emma quipped as she recalled the conversation she had overheard at least a month ago.

"I don't." Regina stated firmly, unaware of what Emma heard.

"Why you out here then?" Emma pressed as she packed away her books. "Not like you'd wanna be seen with a greaser like me." Emma found Regina intriguing, she wanted to know everything about Regina and yet she wanted nothing to do with her.

Regina stopped for a moment. She wasn't even sure why she was there, she had just walked across the sports field because- because why? - She had seen Emma.

"This new assignment." Regina started. "It's gotten me a little turned around." It hadn't, Regina knew exactly what she had to do. "Since you actually show up for that class, I was thinking maybe you'd be able to help."

Emma snorted. Regina was lying her ass off, you see Emma had an inbuilt lie detector- a magic power if you will. "What, none of your achievements going to help you?" Emma's words her harsh and they hit a nerve with Regina.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina felt it, deep down she knew Emma had overheard.

"It's a character analysis." Emma stated the obvious. "So we have to discuss Charlotte's characteristics, her motivations and we have to discuss how the author's context would affect the way she was written." Regina was surprised, Emma really knew what she was talking about. What Regina didn't realize was that Emma actually got good grades, she may not show up to classes but she always handed in the assignments.

"Thank-you, Miss Swan." Regina said as she turned on her heals and attempted to leave.

"Wait," Emma called out as she made her way to the bottom of the bleachers. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Regina had stopped moving but she didn't dare face Emma.

"I was just tryin' to bug ya. I didn't mean to stab so deep." Emma wasn't entirely sure why she was apologizing, she never apologized.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Regina was lying again. Emma could see it in her face as soon as Regina turned around.

" _Your achievements_ " Emma quoted as she sat down on the lowest bench on the bleachers.

"What about them?" Regina's face was emotionless.

"Oh come on. I'm trying to apologize. Just take it." Emma groaned as she lit up a new cigarette. Why was she putting herself through this?

"I'll take a smoke." Regina murmured as she sat a foot or two from Emma.

"Thought ya didn't smoke." Emma sassed, but after getting a rather pointed look from Regina she handed her pack and lighter over.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Emma had to break it, she couldn't handle the tension any longer. "So…" She started.

"You're not the one that needs to apologize." Regina said softly, almost too quiet for Emma to hear. Almost.

"Parents…" Emma offered. "…Right."

"Right." Regina confirmed as she stood. Regina crushed the embers of her cigarette with her small two inch heal and walked away without another word.

Emma was left with her racing mind. What had just happened? Why after all these weeks of cruel words and judgmental looks was Regina playing nice. Emma wanted more of this woman- perhaps it was because, in an odd way, Emma let protective of Regina.

That day in English Regina sat in the same row as Emma. There was still 4 people between them but it was something, right? Maybe it was possible that these two would become friends.

…

"Em," Ruby called from her locker as she noticed her friend approaching. "Where have you been?" Ruby was questioning Emma because she hadn't shown up to school for the past few weeks. That wasn't normal- yes, Emma skipped classes but she would always be hanging around the school somewhere.

"Places." Emma winked.

"Places?" August and Graham asked in unison.

"Portland." Emma stated as though it were no big deal.

"What?" Ruby's mouth hung open a little. "That's so cool, Em!" She continued as she took her friend into a hug.

"Why?" August snipped, a little annoyed his friend hadn't told him were she was going.

"Got myself a car." Emma smirked, she left very cool.

"Oh sweet! Show us, will ya?" Graham was very excited, Emma was the first in their circle to get a car. It was big news.

"Sure." Emma smiled. She led her friends towards the large parking lot at the side of the school.

Emma was beaming when she walked up to her car. A beautiful black low riding 1953 Cadillac. It was spotless and glorious.

"Emmmmm!" Graham exhaled as he hugged the car. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope." Emma held up a set of keys. "All mine."

"This thing is a machine. The guys at the Barn will love this!" Graham noted. "How'd you get the crash?"

"Never said I paid for it." Emma stated simply as she unlocked the car so her friends could look inside.

"Em, you didn't steal it?" Ruby asked, a little nervous that Emma would say yes. Emma was known for her hood rat status but for the majority of the time Emma stayed on the right side of the law.

"No," Emma said a little hurt. "Won it." She smiled, proud of herself. "In a race." She clarified.

"Oh, what'd you race with to start with?" August questioned- He was unaware that Emma took part in racing which cut him, he liked to think he knew everything about Emma.

"Have a cousin, Marko, in Portland. Borrowed his car."

"Like your damn family could afford a beauty like this." Came a voice (That clearly hadn't heard the whole conversation) from the other side of the car.

"Beat it, Billy." Emma growled.

"Who'd you beat for this car?" He quipped as he rounded the Cadillac.

"I actually won it." Emma smiled- another fake plastic smile.

"You can't drive to save a life." Billy spat, he was in denial, Emma- a woman- couldn't be a better driver than he was, he'd never won such a nice car. "I'll race ya, next fortnight." Billy was referring to the fortnightly drag races that happened on the edge of town.

"If you're so lucky." Emma smiled, though she had no intention to show.

…

6th period English was a nice end to the day.

Emma had noticed that Regina had moved back a sat. Regina was now three seats away from her.

"Miss Swan?" Regina called, stopping Emma just before she made her way into the busy corridor at the end of the class.

"Yes?" Emma smiled as she swung around on her heels.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked.

"Why? Were you concerned?" Emma smirked, it was something in Regina's voice that made that question appropriate.

"No." Regina rushed to the defence. "You seem to like English, is all." It wasn't all.

"I do." Emma said as she started walking again. Regina seemed to be close at her heel.

"You're going to fall behind." Regina offered, she wasn't trying to offend the blonde- she was just curious about Emma's whereabouts.

"Are you offering to help me?" Emma retorted with a smirk.

"What? No." Regina was a little taken aback at how forward Emma was being.

"Shame." Emma smiled- getting under Regina's skin was so easy, Emma liked it- as she pushed through the double doors that lead to the parking lot.

"Until Monday." Emma offered as she unlocked her car.

"This is yours?" Regina asked in shock, she didn't even have a car and her parents clearly had the money for it.

"It is." Emma smiled. She was now in the 10% of students that actually owned a motorized vehicle.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Emma wasn't ready to say goodbye and by the looks of it, neither was Regina.

"Want a lift?" Emma finally broke the silence. Emma hit herself internally, why did she have to say that of all things, why not just say goodbye and be done with it? There was definitely something about this women.

Regina thought for a moment. Would getting in this greaser's car ruin everything she had built for herself in the past few months at Storybrooke High? "Sure."

The drive to Regina's house was quiet except for the directions that Regina gave. At times Emma found it hard to consecrate on the road, there was something about the way the sun was hitting Regina's shoulder length brown locks- it was angelic. Emma took it in, she had enjoyed Regina's beauty from the second they met but something about the lighting, something about her was different now.

Emma was instructed to pull into the drive-way of a large white house. It was beautiful and clearly showed off Regina's fortune. It was a two story suburban home surrounded by a beautiful and lush green garden. Emma felt a ping of jealously- her home wasn't a hole but this place was a castle.

"Thanks." Regina smiled- it was actually genuine.

Emma smiled as her green eyes caught Regina's brown and she nodded in response. Emma knew she shouldn't have lingered, she just couldn't help but watch Regina walked up the path and disappear into the large house.

...

Another chapter. Hope you are liking the story so far!  
 **Please let me know your thoughts**


	3. 3AM

Emma found herself eager to get into the school hallways on Monday morning. She was early to school. Only a small scatter of students passed her as she made her way to her locker.

Emma happily stood by her locker and waited.

"Hey!" Ruby called as she pushed through the doors the led to the sports field, perhaps Ruby had taken the short cut through the forest this morning.

"Hey," Emma returned as she pulled herself off of her locker to hug her friend. "How things?" She asked.

"Good. Picking up some work at the diner this weekend." Ruby smiled, she'd been gunning for that gig for months now. "Why you here so early?"

"Left as though I was walkin'." Emma offered, she was lying but it went unnoticed.

"Boy that's smarts." Ruby joked as she opened her locker.

"Yeah, guess so." Emma mumbled as her attention was slung onto one figure in particular. Emma watched her, she walked so close and yet she gave nothing; no wave, no smile, no eyes, not a thing.

Emma slumped back onto her locker as she watch the back of Regina Mills disappear into a growing sea of students.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as she waved her English text book around. Emma nodded and followed her friend to class.

Emma's mood worsened when she noticed that Regina was back in her original seat. Two rows across and four people between.

Emma moped around for the whole day. Regina's coldness shouldn't have bothered her. Regina meant nothing to her. But it did bother her, and maybe Regina could mean something.

Emma was silent- bar a few insults thrown at Billy Nolan- for the day. She was stuck in her own thoughts. Her mind was turning in circles, she couldn't help but think of Regina. But it was wrong, so wrong… Emma knew how much of a square, and how much of a bitch, Regina was and still she was pining. Somehow there was something different about Regina, maybe Emma could see herself being friends with this square.

"Hey!" Emma called out. Emma had waited on the hood of her car all 6th period, and a little after the day had ended, in hopes to catch Regina.

"Do you want a lift?" Emma smiled as she caught up to the women in question.

Regina glared at her, and pulled a sourer pout. "Not from a greaser like you." She snapped before quickly walking away.

Emma couldn't do anything but watch her walk away, again.

…

"She called me a greaser." Emma groaned as she dropped herself onto the highest bench on the bleachers.

"Nothing's changed?" Ruby questioned her rather miserable friend.

"She hasn't talked to me all week." Emma continued without acknowledgement of her friend's question.

"You _were_ talking to her though?" Ruby was curious now. The last she had known was that a greaser like Emma Swan hated squares like Regina Mills.

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "Was."

"What happened?"

"Well last Friday I drove her home. We were kind of getting along?" Emma questioned her own words. Maybe they hadn't been, maybe it was all in her head. "But this Monday she ignored me all day, then insulted me." Emma sighed again.

"You were getting along with Princess Mills?" Ruby laugh full heartedly. Regina Mills had quickly been placed on the top of the cheerleader's pyramid, which showed her worth and popularity. The school loved her.

"Yeah. But-"

"You don't, like her do you?" Before Emma had a chance to answer the question Ruby pressed on. "Because last I heard she was going steady with Billy Nolan. That jerk!"

"She what?" Emma almost chocked, on what she couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, happened sometime during the week." Ruby shrugged, truly not knowing more about the new romance.

…

It was late- very, very late- on Saturday night and Emma was sitting in her car outside the Mills Manor.

Emma had been sitting in her car for at least two hours now, she had been working up the courage to talk to Regina. She decided that now was her time. Emma had seen Regina in one of the front windows earlier and thought that that was probably Regina's bedroom.

Emma grabbed a few pebbles from the garden and start to toss them at the window. A light flicked on, clearly Emma had woken someone. She now crossed her fingers in hopes that this was in fact Regina's bedroom.

The window opened and out poked Regina's head. "What on earth, Miss Swan?" Regina seemed very angry.

"So _now_ you talk to me?" Emma couldn't help but rub salt.

"What are you doing here?" Regina snapped before quickly covering her mouth to silence herself.

"I wanted to talk to you." Emma called back.

"It's past 3am."

"So in the hour of 3am you'll talk to me?" Emma was jesting, but a part of the question was serious. Emma found herself wanting to talk to Regina more when she found out that Regina was off limits, so to speak.

"Hush up. You'll wake my parents." Regina called softly into the night.

Emma played with that, she faked a shocked look and smacked her hand over her mouth. "And wake the dragon?" Emma laughed but Regina didn't seem too happy about the joke. "I want to talk to you." Emma said again.

"Go away." Regina shooed her.

"No." Emma said as she came closer to the house. "I want to talk to you." She pressed again as she grabbed a pipe that ran up the side of the house.

"Emma," Regina sounded very concerned.

"You called me Emma." Emma smiled, the use of her name encouraged Emma to climb. Emma made her way up to the second floor bedroom with grace and ease, it was safe to say Regina was rather impressed.

"Miss Swan," Regina pressed the words down hard with her tongue. "Please leave."

"No." Emma sated. "I'll hang off the side of your house and scream until you let me in." Emma wasn't backing down. Not now, not when she was so close to getting her answers.

"Fine." Regina huffed as she stepped away from her window.

Emma climbed into the bedroom and took it in. Most of it was white and simple. Emma liked it.

"Well you're in my bedroom now, so what is it that you wanted?" Regina huffed as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Emma turned to her. "Ah," It was almost like she had forgotten that that's why she was there. "Why'd you stop talking to me?"

"You're a no good greaser, why _should_ I talk to you?" Regina threw back rather quickly.

"Well," Emma felt like a puppy now. She hated the way Regina made her feel. "You were talking to me for a little bit there." She smiled hopelessly.

"A lapse in judgement." Regina reaffirmed her bitterness.

"I don't believe that." Emma sated firmly.

"Well what you believe doesn't matter."

"But the truth does." Emma quipped.

"A greaser that honours truth?" Regina let out a low chuckle.

"I'm serious. Was it Billy?"

"What on earth would he have to do with my dislike for you?" Regina welcomed back her fake smile.

Emma groaned. She was getting nowhere. "Just tell me. I thought we could-"

"You thought we could what? Be friends?" Regina's face was pure evil. "In your wildest dreams, Miss Swan."

Emma huffed and abruptly- and rudely- sat on Regina's bed but before she could say a word she was wacked on the shoulder.

"Get off my bed!" Regina growled. "You're lucky I didn't called the police and you're even luckier that you're in my room."

Emma jumped up. "Sorry." It was genuine. "Billy's no good." Emma said softly before slipping out of the window and into the night.

 **Hope enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts.**


	4. In The Black Of Night

**Trigger Warning. Physical Violence and reference to abuse.**

"How dare you!" Billy came rushing towards Emma from a sea of jocks as Emma was walking back into the school from her break out on the bleachers. "You worthless piece of-" Emma didn't hear the last part because her back thumping onto the ground was much louder.

Emma quickly picked herself up. "I'm no good?" Billy questioned as he swung another punch, luckily it missed. "I'll show you no good." He lunged at Emma and tackled her to the ground.

Emma fought back. Soon enough the two had a crowd of cheering and booing students around them.

"You're disgusting." Billy yelled but Emma was the only one that could hear him. "My girlfriend doesn't like you, can't you get that through your thick skull."

Emma didn't say a word. She just fought the fight she clearly couldn't win. She had got in a few good shots but Billy was much bigger and stronger than she would ever be.

Finally Billy was pulled from her by an intervening Coach Phillips, his muscles large enough to hall Billy off with one arm.

"Billy, you'll head straight to the Headmistress's office." His voice was stern and unwavering.

Coach Phillips then extended a hand to Emma. She took it after pushing through her pain and extending her own arm.

"You'll all head to class now." He ordered firmly to the swarm of students circled around Emma and himself.

As the crowd thinned out Emma saw Regina's face. Regina looked shocked, sad even but before Emma could call her name she was gone.

…

"What happened to you?" Mary-Margret asked as she rushed to her bruised –and still bleeding- daughter that was sprawled out on the couch.

"Billy Nolan happened." Emma groaned, as talking hurt.

"Oh," Mary-Margret's face dropped. "I knew you two weren't friendly but I didn't think he do something like this."

"It's in his DNA to hate me."

"Well-" Mary-Margret stopped herself, and for a while she was lost in thought. "I've never told you this because, well, it's something I'm very ashamed of, Em." Mary-Margret's tone was hollowed and it scared Emma. "Your father is David Nolan."

Emma sat right up, she gasped at the pain but kept her position. "What?" There was no way in hell David Nolan, Billy Nolan's father, was _her_ father.

"We fell in love in our early twenties. But he was with Abigale… he was ready to leave her," Mary-Margret smiled for a moment as she remembered the happy days. "But she fell pregnant and he was forced to stay, forced to marry her."

Emma was shocked and it took her multiple times to get her words out. "But Billy and I? We're the same age."

"I realised that I too was pregnant not long after David married Abigale. I never told him, because I knew he had a chance of being happy."

"So Billy is my half-brother?" Emma knew the answer but she could help but ask it out loud, she needed a confirmation.

"Yes."

…

Emma didn't insult Billy at all the next week and it had taken Ruby until Friday to comment on that unusual fact.

"Not a single insult, not even a grunt of displeasure." Ruby said as she and her friend watch the after school football training from across the sports field. Ruby found Emma's silence about Billy odd, especially after what he had done.

"Huh?" Emma mumbled after a while.

"Billy- You don't hate him anymore?" Ruby inquired.

"Not worth it anymore." Emma corrected as she gestured to the still healing bruise around her eye.

"Oh," Ruby mouthed as she took in the bruise, again. It had gotten better, Emma had gotten better- walking was no longer a task- but Ruby figured that it still hurt mentally. "You've been quiet all week, this why?" She figured that she'd get a yes but perhaps it was a good idea to keep her friend talking.

"No one worth talking to." Emma muttered as her cigarette hung from her lips.

…

Emma walked through her front door and rushed towards her bedroom. She passed the dining room and kitchen on her left, the lounge room and her mother's bedroom on her right and down to the back of the house to the old den that had been converted into her bedroom. It was nice enough, though sometimes it did annoy her that her mother had to walk through her room to get into the bathroom.

Emma collapsed onto her bed with a loud sigh. Holding herself up all day had been a task so she was happy to finally be able to sleep.

Emma woke up to a tap, tap, tapping in the dark. Her body told her to ignore it, it was probably just a possum. Emma's mind on the other hand wondered, she was too curious. Emma rose form her bed and across to sliding glass door that led to the back patio.

"Regina?" Emma questioned as she flicked the back light on.

"Hi," Regina waved rather sheepishly.

"What are you doing here? Its-"

"Past 3am," Regina cut in.

"Yeah."

"It's the only hour that you'll talk to me." Regina smiled hopefully. Emma had ignored Regina all week.

Emma opened the door a little further and walked outside. It was brisk enough for Emma to be able to see her own breath. "What do you want?" She asked as she continued on towards a chair that she comfortably sat herself on.

"I want to talk." Regina offered as she followed Emma's example and took a seat. "Why haven't you spoken to me all week?"

Emma almost laughed at that, almost. "Why should I?" She snapped.

"I thought we-"

"You thought what? We were friends?" This felt all too familiar.

"You thought that too."

"Thought. Past tense."

"Emma,"

"No 'Miss Swan'?" Emma cringed at her own title, it was far too formal.

It took all Regina had to muster the strength to say two small words but finally she was able to push them from her tongue. "I'm sorry." Regina didn't have to say what for, Emma knew.

"I don't believe that." Emma sated firmly.

"I am-"

"Why'd you let him do it then? What's that saying? Actions speak louder than words."

"I-" Regina's whole face fell. Emma had never seen her portray so much emotion- good or bad. "I couldn't stop him."

Emma's lie detector was going off. "You could have."

"I couldn't be seen protecting a greaser." Regina admitted softly, she was truly ashamed of how she had acted in that situation. Regina had told Billy because, because why? It was a stupid idea to tell him and there was no good reason as to why she had done it. When Billy attacked Emma there was no way to stop him without making herself look bad.

"Yeah, right." Emma nodded, as she bit her tongue in hopes to stop her tears.

"It's not what you think."

"It isn't?" Emma growled. "Then what was it?"

"Some of my friends-"

"You're friends?"

"Some of the other cheerleaders saw me get into your car that Friday. I had to ignore you or I'd lose-"

"Lose a worthless social status?"

"Everything." Regina corrected. "I'd lose my position on the cheer squad. I'd lose my friends."

"'Friends'" Emma repeated with air quotes.

"I'd lose everything I built."

Emma snorted, this women was so superficial. Regina Mills was- "You're heartless." Emma spat.

"Emma-"

"I think I'd prefer 'Miss Swan.'" Emma retorted. "So you ignored me, insulted me and let your boyfriend beat me up because you _could have_ lost your cheer position, and what? Some people in this hell hole would think differently of you?"

"Yes- No. Kind of." Regina was a nervous wreck. She was never this jittery; nothing, no one, ever got under her skin like this. Her mouth opened and closed a thousand times as she tried to string a sentence together.

"Speak!" Emma growled.

"My mother…"

"Your mother?" Emma questioned after a moment of silence.

"She would be very unhappy to learn that I spent time with a greaser. That I'd possibly consider a greaser a friend."

"So you did all that because your mother would be unhappy?" Emma's voice was very snippy, but she couldn't help it, how in the hell was that a proper excuse?

"You don't understand." Regina said softly- sadly even. "She's a monster." Regina's eyes filled with tears and she did nothing to stop them from spilling over. "This is because I got a B on my character analysis." Regina said as she pulled up her blouse to reveal a large black bruise across her ribs and stomach.

"Regina," Emma was quickly off her chair and kneeling beside Regina. "I'm so sorry." Emma had figured Cora was that of an unpleasant mother but this, this was way too extreme.

Regina wiped her teary cheeks with the cuff of her blouse. "I know." And with that she lifted herself from her chair and disappeared into the black night.

Emma was left in the night with her own thoughts. All feelings of anger towards Regina now gone- Emma hadn't forgiven Regina but lord she couldn't be angry, not anymore. Her heart was sinking in a sea of tears.

 **Please let me know your thoughts :)**


	5. A Seat To Her Right

Emma's Monday morning English class was filled with an unusual buzz. Emma walked down towards the back of the room- towards her chair. The buzzing room seemed to make sense when Emma saw Regina sitting directly to the right of her chair.

"Morning, Em." Ruby smiled.

"Hey." Emma smiled back as she took her seat. Emma had been a few minutes late so small talk would have to wait.

Emma's gaze was drawn to Regina on several occasions, and as the lesson dragged on it was becoming almost impossible for Emma to keep her eyes away from Regina.

Emma had caught Regina's brown eyes a few times. They had both darted their gazes away rapidly. Emma had smiled at that, she enjoyed this new attention.

…

"Why was Regina sitting next to you?" Ruby questioned as she sat with her friends for lunch.

"Dunno." Emma shrugged, she truly didn't know.

"Regina was sitting next to you?" August asked, not sure if he had heard that right.

"Yeah," Emma smiled faintly.

"You friends with her or something?" August grunted, that thought displeased him. "She's a damn square." He protested.

"Not friends." Emma offered. "I think we just have an understanding."

"What I _understand_ is that she was giving _you_ eyes all lesson." Ruby laughed, "Took away from my learning." She joked.

Emma dismissed the comments and finished off her lunch.

…

Emma was happy to see Regina walking across the sports field at the end of the day.

"Hi," Emma greeted as she packed up her books.

"Hi," Regina smiled as she climbed up the bleachers and sat a few feet from Emma.

"Smoke?" Emma offered her pack towards Regina.

"Thanks." Regina had found smoking with Emma calmed her down, it wasn't so much the act of taking smoke into her lungs but rather the quietness she got to spend with Emma.

It was Friday afternoon and since Monday the two women had been rather friendly; in secret, away from prying eyes.

It was silent for a long time and the only question Emma had on her mind was keeping her from asking anything else. She had been bottling the question in for some time now.

"How much of _Lord of the Flies_ have you read?" Regina asked after a while to break the silences, the question meant nothing.

"Has she done it again?" Emma blurted out, unwilling to hold her question in any longer.

"I'm sorry?" Emma's question hadn't made much sense to Regina.

"Cora, Your mother." Emma spat the name in disgust.

Regina mouthed a faint "Oh"

Emma couldn't bear the thought of Regina being beaten like that- Emma couldn't bear the thought of Regina being in pain. "I just- Sorry," Perhaps the question as toward, the two were only just starting to become friends.

"Nothing too bad." Regina admitted softly with a hung head.

"But she has?" Emma's voice cracked.

"She does every time I step out of line, every time I don't live up to her sky-high expectations."

"But you're so accomplished." Emma wondered how on earth Cora wasn't proud of Regina's accomplishments and choices.

"To mother I am worthless." Regina found it odd to say those words aloud, she had never told a living soul these things before.

"You're not worthless." Emma had no idea how to help Regina, she didn't even know if she could, but lord she wanted to.

Regina didn't respond, instead she took out her English novel and began to read. She had shared enough for one day about her mother- perhaps enough for a life time.

Emma made no attempt to force Regina into conversation, she was happy to just be with Regina.

Emma found herself watching the football team come out of the school and make their way onto the sports field. Friday night practise, she had forgotten all about that.

"Billy," Emma said as she nodded towards the football team doing warm ups.

"He can't see us."

"You saw me."

"Oh." Regina realise, that yes, she had indeed been able to see Emma.

"I can drive you home." Emma offered.

"I don't want to go home."

"I can-" Emma took a moment to think, where could they go. "I could take you to the Barn."

Regina titled her head. "The barn?" She questioned, perhaps she had misheard Emma.

"An old Barn in up north near the edge of town. It's got a bar and stage, mostly just a lounge for us _greasers_." Emma smiled, "But don't tell anyone I told you, ya square." Emma smirked, a quick glint in her eye before she winked.

"Oh." Regina smiled, she liked that Emma was will to share such a place with her- because clearly it wasn't for her kind. "Perhaps not then? I couldn't have anyone thinking _I'm_ a greaser." Regina teased.

"I could take you to the diner? Fancy some food?"

"Sure." Regina smiled.

The two women snuck around the side of the sports field and made their way to the parking lot, luckily without being seen.

"So why Billy? What do you see in him?" Emma finally asked as pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Nothing." Regina confessed sharply.

"Why are you dating him then?" Emma hated the guy, but surely if Regina was dating him she'd like something about him.

"Makes me look good," Regina admitted. "He is the captain of the football team after all."

"Oh." It made sense now, it was a part of Regina's image. If she was dating a jock, friends with popular pom-pom girls and of course getting good grades then her mother would have less reasons to punish her.

…

"I don't want to go inside." Regina whispered, refusing to move from Emma's car.

"You don't have to." Emma suggested. Emma was one to live for herself, so if Regina truly didn't want to go home- whether that was a sort term or long term thing- Emma was going to support her choice, she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I do."

"You do you." Emma smiled. It was an unusual for Emma to see people living their lives for other people, she was too honest to live that way.

"I can't." Regina sighed.

"Come away with me then." Emma stated softly. Regina was quickly becoming a friend and Emma thought that perhaps she would enjoy Regina's company when she moved to the city.

Regina turned to Emma, wide eyes and heart ponding. "Now?" Regina was considering it- right here, right now- she could disappear into the night with the blonde woman to her right and never come home.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes. Now? Emma considered saying yes, it seemed to bring this childlike excitement to Regina and she didn't want to rip that away. "At the end of the school year." Emma eventually correct- she had made a promise to her mother that she would keep.

"The end of the year? Mother would have a fit" Regina's smile dimmed.

"We're moving after graduation." Emma smiled.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah." Emma had induced them formally not all that long away.

"Oh, yes." Regina straightened up. Her heart prickled, why hadn't Emma spontaneously offered to run away with her? Why didn't Emma want to be alone with her? Regina found herself feeling jealous of the friendship Emma and Ruby shared.

"I should be getting inside." Regina huffed before quickly exiting the car and making her way up the garden path.


	6. Emma Swan, Friends With A Square

"I hate him." Emma growled as she walked past Billy and the football team on her way to the back of the sports field.

"I'll kill him in his sleep." August offered as he walked with his friend.

Emma smiled at the joke, "Thanks."

The two sat on the top bench of the bleachers and watched the social activities of their lunch break unfold.

Emma saw Regina walk out onto the sports field. She smiled hopefully and watched her walk.

Instead of walking towards Emma, Regina turned towards Billy. The two hugged. _Ugh._ Regina hung from Billy's arm as he talked with his team mates. This time Emma groaned out loud.

"Why does she hang off of him like that?" Emma found it curious that even after Regina's admission to not really liking Billy she still hung from him in such a way- batting her lashes and all.

"When women fall in love they can't help themselves, they find men irresistible." The sad thing is, is that August wasn't joking, that's truly what he believed.

"Not Regina. It's a different situation for her." Emma said as she brushed past her friend's rather sexist opinion.

"Like what?" August questioned as he watched the couple in question. They seemed happy and he thought how it nice would be if Emma hung off his arm like that.

"Just is." Emma stated firmly, unwilling to reveal that she was extremely close to Regina and that she knew it was a ploy to get her mother off of her back.

August nodded and kept silent. One thing he was good at was knowing when to shut up, or rather, when Emma wanted him to shut up.

"She shouldn't be with him. It's so wrong." Emma groaned as her leg began to bounce in a nervous manner.

August didn't respond, he just nodded in agreement.

"If not for respect of herself and her own dignity," Emma's extra snappiness had been brought on by the couple sharing a kiss. "Then out of respect for me."

"Why would she care about you?" August wondered, not really knowing the nature of the women's friendship.

"Because she is my- Because he beat me up and she is meant to be sorry about that." Emma was frustrated and on edge.

The two dipped into another long silence. The lunch break had ended long before Emma decided to speak again.

"I think I like her, Aug."

"Emma Swan, friends with a square." He laughed with a smile.

"No." Emma shook her head. "I like, _like_ her." It was interesting to say the words aloud, it kind of made it more real.

"You like _her_? Regina Mills?" August's heart broke in two.

"Yeah." Emma agreed with a sheepish grin.

"You _like_ a woman?"

"You listenin'?" Emma joked.

"What are you, retarded? That's disgusting."

"Aug…" Emma pleaded.

"You deserve the worst in death, Emma Swan." August then grabbed his bag and stormed off into the forest without another word.

…

"You what?" Ruby couldn't believe what she just heard, the sheer shock of it almost caused her to fall off of Emma's bed.

"Please don't storm away like August did." Emma winced.

"You told August first?"

"Kind of figured it out when he was with me, just kind of happened."

"Wait, he stormed away?"

"Called me disgusting and everything." Emma flopped onto her back.

"Maybe he was just upset? He's had a crush on you since middle school."

"Really?" Emma sat right up. "He never told me."

"Not my place." Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe it is disgusting though?" Emma asked.

"Why?"

"Regina- she is a woman." Emma had always found women equally as attractive as men, if not more, but that had always been a physical thing. An appreciation of appearance. This was different, this was being romantically into a woman.

"And?" Ruby always went against the gain, and that included how she thought about sexualities- for her it was love no matter what. "It shouldn't matter, man or woman." Ruby paused. "What are you always saying? You do you."

Emma shrugged. There was a chance Ruby was right but that wouldn't change how society would perceive the situation. Society was cold and heartless.

"Should I tell her?" Emma finally asked.

"Do what feels right for you. I can't tell you what to do, Em."

…

"Why are we here?" Regina asked curiously.

Yes, why were they there; at the back of the school sports field, just in front of the bleachers. Well, for starters, Emma had driven them there- on a Saturday morning- and secondly…

"I wanted to talk." Emma answered softly.

"We could do that anywhere." Regina stated, not really enjoying the fact that they were at school on the weekend.

Emma shrugged, supposing that yes, they could have. "I wanted to chat to you privately."

"Why? What's going on?" Regina was now more curious about the sudden jitters her friend seemed to have.

"I, well, I know you won't enjoy hearing this but it's something I have to…." Emma drifted off into a long pause.

"Emma, you're worrying me now." Regina broke the silence before Emma had a chance.

Emma nodded. "Just know that I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together- I consider you one of my best friends."

Then it hit Regina. "Emma, you said the end of year. You can't leave, not now, not when you're so close."

"No." Emma put a hand out to assure Regina she wasn't leaving, yet. "I like you." Emma blurted out quickly, it was like pulling off a band aid.

Regina let out a low chuckle. "You got this nervous because you wanted to reassure me that we were friends. Are all greasers this scared of squares?"

"No, 'Gina, not like that-" Emma trailed off and before Regina could ask any questions Emma was right in front of her, then Emma was kissing her. Kissing her like no one else ever had, Emma kissed her with passion and excitement, with joy and hope, with the offer of adventure and happiness.

"Em," Regina breathed out as she broke the kiss. Then it truly sunk in, Emma had kissed her. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Regina snapped.

"I- Sorry. I don't know." Emma mumbled as she took few steps away from Regina for safety.

"I have a boyfriend." Regina straightened up and removed all emotion from her features.

"A fake boyfriend."

"You kissed me."

"I _like_ you."

"You don't. You can't."

"But I do."

"I'm leaving."

…

Emma woke up to a tap, tap, tapping in the dark. It felt all too familiar. Emma pushed through her desire to stay in bed and walked to the patio door.

"Regina?" Despite Regina being the only one that came to Emma's door at three in the morning, Emma truly wasn't expecting to find her on the other side of the glass. "You left." Emma murmured as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I shouldn't have." Regina admitted. "I broke things off with Billy."

"And?" Emma snapped, trying not to care.

"I broke things off because, well," Regina's words got stuck in her throat. "Well, if I'm with him it would be wrong to kiss you again." Regina smiled hopelessly.

"One sibling to the next." Emma mused. She didn't believe Regina, she thought it was a joke, that if she kissed Regina again Billy would jump out and beat her to death.

"Wait what?" Regina's eyes snapped to Emma's. "Sibling?"

"Half." Emma corrected, not realising in her sleepy state that Regina didn't know. Perhaps Emma should have stayed in bed

"Billy is you half-brother?"

"Yep." Emma shrugged. She had gotten over the shock factor weeks ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only found out this year. Just after he beat me up." Emma growled at the thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina pressed.

"Because it- because _he_ means nothing to me."

"It's still a big deal, Em. Does he know?"

"Why? You worried your boyfriend hasn't gotten in enough sibling punch ups?" Emma was feeling hurt and tired, which made her a very snappy.

"Emma,"

"What?"

"I'm here for you, not him."

"Why?" Emma checked out onto the patio to make sure Billy wasn't there. "Why are you here?"

"Because you kissed me,"

"And you left."

"And I left." Regina confirmed. "But I shouldn't have. I got scared."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I thought about it and that kiss," Regina paused as she took a moment to remember it. "That kiss was like no other, it was passionate, exciting, it filled me with joy and-" Regina trailed off with a smile on her face.

"It did?" Emma seemed to pipe up at that.

Regina nodded in response before she stepped in and kissed Emma with everything she had.

"Come inside." Emma offered as she turned back into her room. Regina followed Emma and closed the door.

"This is your room." Regina said as she looked around. Regina had been to that patio too many times to count but never had she past the threshold of Emma's room. It was very _Emma_ she thought. A small desk and chair next to the patio door. A bed in the far left corner, a closet to the right and just next to the indoor entrance to Emma's room was another door; Regina was slightly curious about it.

"Yeah." Emma said as she climbed back into her bed that was tucked into the far corner. "Hope in." She smiled.

"Oh Emma, I-" Regina didn't dare move any closer to the bed. "I've never- Not even with Bill-"

"Not what I meant." Emma shook her head. "I'm so tired, I want to sleep but I want to keep talking to you about this."

"Oh."

"So stay, just sleep with me. Nothing else."

"Okay." Regina smiled as she kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers next to Emma's warm body.

 **Please let me know your thoughts**


	7. Emma Liked The Darkness Of The Night

Trigger warning for physical violence.

"Emma?"

No response.

"Em?"

Still no response.

"Emma, I know you're awake."

"No I'm not."

"Em, you promised you would drive me to school. We'll be late." Ruby paused, "To first period English." She pronounced each word very particularly hoping to get a reaction from Emma.

"I'm sick." Emma grumbled, knowing that if she went to school that day there was a high chance Billy Nolan would beat her again; as it was the Monday after Regina broke things off with Billy and then kissed Emma.

"No you're not." Ruby fought back.

"I don't want to be beaten up, again." Emma admitted with a wince.

"What?" Ruby's focus zoned in on Emma, her hope to be on time disappeared. "Why would that happen?" Ruby cooed as she took a seat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Regina broke things off with Billy on Saturday night." Ruby just nodded and waited for Emma to continue. "Well, then she came here."

"Ahuh." Ruby wanted to know everything but knew she would have to be patient.

"We kissed."

"What?"

"It was nice, sweet." Emma recalled fondly.

"Then what?" Ruby needed more details.

"She stayed the night."

"Did you lose your-"

"No!" Emma cut her friend off quickly. "We just lay together, talked. You know."

"Oh." Ruby was happy her friend was happy but she sure would have liked some spicy gossip.

"It was nice." Emma hummed. "In the morning we kinda discussed our feelings. She thinks she likes me as well. Like," Emma's voice dropped a few levels in volume. "The way I like her."

"Ohhhhh" A smirk danced across Ruby's face. "So does Billy know this?" Ruby wondered if that was the reason Emma assumed she would receive another beating.

"No," Emma rushed. "No. But I just know he will find a way to blame me for Regina breaking up with him."

Ruby sighed, her friend wasn't wrong and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Emma sighed as she rose from beneath her covers and made an attempted to dress herself. Ripped jeans, white tee and of course her leather jacket.

…

Emma and Ruby were only 10 minutes late to English but that didn't stop them from getting lectured in front of the class about tardiness. The two were finally told to take their seat and they did so with ease.

Emma was happy to see Regina in the seat to her right. Emma mouthed a sweet 'Hi' to Regina and got a small wave in return.

The class was drawing to a close, so Mr. Darling thought it was best to do some housekeeping.

"The school year to coming to a finish," He stated the obvious before continuing. "And I know you all want it to be summer but before that we have our final assignment." Which was an essay about what the class had learnt and how they would apply it to their daily life. "And of course our exam on the 29th of May." He smiled for a moment. "And yes, graduation is the 3rd of June."

Emma's smile was large and untouched. Beautiful and innocent. She was more than excited about leaving this town.

"Can't wait!" Ruby whispered to her friend.

"Goodbye Storybrooke!" Emma smiled with agreement.

Regina's face feel as she realised that, yes, within a month and a half Emma would be gone.

…

Emma was quick to exit the school building as the recess bell rang. She was out the back door and onto the already buzzing sports field in no time.

"Swan!" Emma didn't dare turn around, she picked up her pace and kept her head down.

Soon enough Emma had a large hand on her shoulder and another pushing her down. Within a few short moments Billy Nolan had Emma pinned to the ground while he was straddling her waist. A fist connecting to her jaw.

"I told you to stay away from my Regina!"

Emma spat blood. "What hitting a women isn't enough? You have hit your own sister?" Emma didn't mean to admit the relation between them but it just slipped out.

"What?" Billy grunted, and took a moment to think about what Emma had said for a moment. "Liar!" He yelled before hitting her again.

"Ask your cheating father!" Emma yelled. If she couldn't win this fight physically she sure as hell would win it mentally.

"You're lying!" Billy yelled, not wanting to believe his father was capable of such an act. He was angry now. His hands wrapped themselves around Emma's neck, and the more Emma fought the tighter the grip got.

Emma heard faint yelling and a chorus of voices before everything went black.

…

Emma awoke to a hand around a wrist and another chorus of voices. Emma groaned in pain.

"Emma," She heard a sweet familiar voice.

"Em," Another voice cooed.

"Miss Swan?" It was stern.

"Hmm?" She didn't bother opening her eyes that seemed like too much effort.

"How are you feeling?" The stern voice asked.

All Emma could muster was a groan.

"Perhaps you should come back when she is feeling better." The first, sweet, voice said.

There was a grunt and footsteps.

"Em," The second voice cooed. A warm hand was on Emma's shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

"I feel like shit." She grumbled.

"Emma, language." Snapped the first voice, of course, it was Mary-Margret.

Emma opened her eyes to see her mother and Ruby standing at her bed side. In an adventure she had been unconscious for Emma had been transferred to the local hospital.

"Is Billy in cuffs?" Emma hissed as she reached for the cup of water on her night stand.

"No," Mary-Margret stated softly. "But he has been sent home from school and will be suspended at the least."

"I want him in cuffs." Emma pressed- a black eye was one thing but a trip to the hospital was too far.

"Too right. I was talking to Graham, he reckons that Sheriff Humbert will have him in cuffs by night fall." Ruby stepped in to reassure her best friend that everything would be okay.

"Good." Emma wanted that boy to be punished, she wanted this to ruin his chance of getting into an Ivy League college. Emma wanted revenge.

Emma pushed through Deputy Earp's question of the incident. She smiled softly at her mother's attempt to make the hospital room a little more 'homey' and Emma held in a groan each time Doctor Whale came in to check on her.

To Emma's annoyance the hospital was going to hold her overnight for observation. And after at least 10 minutes of arguing Emma finally convinced her mother to go home for the night.

Emma enjoyed the silence, the darkness, it was an escape. Emma wasn't a fan of people fussing over her, no matter how good their intentions.

"Emma?" It was a soft and low voice that came from the entrance to Emma's room.

"Yeah?" Emma turned from her right side to her left. There was a silhouette swaying in the door frame. "Regina?"

"Hi," The silhouette became a shadow and finally Emma could see all of the beautiful brunette.

"Hi," Emma responded with a smile that most likely went unseen. "You came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Regina asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dunno." Emma shrugged. Though Regina didn't see the sad look in Emma's eyes she did hear the tone of Emma's voice.

"Of course I would," Regina reached out and place a hand on Emma's arm. "I just- Of course I would."

"You what?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing." Regina thought it was best that they had this conversation another time.

"Tell me." Emma pressed.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Regina assured.

"We can talk about it now." Emma argued.

"I wasn't sure if I should come when everyone else was here."

"Why?"

"Well, does your mother know about us, about your feelings towards me?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Well, no she doesn't. But you're still my friend, she wouldn't have thought anything of it." It was lost on Emma as to why Regina felt such a strong desire to protect and hide this thing they had, this friendship, this relationship.

"Oh." Regina's shoulders slumped. Perhaps Mary-Margret- Ms Swan- wouldn't have batted an eye. "I suppose I'm overly cautious."

"No secrets to hide." Emma offered into the darkness. She understood that this thing that she shared with Regina was rather taboo and could cause some uncouth words but Emma didn't want to lie and hide in the darkness that she loved oh so much.

"Easy to say with a mother as kind as yours." Regina returned. Hiding this was for safety and peace.

"Oh." Emma had brushed over that. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Em." Regina sighed. "Don't leave me." She whispered softly.

"I'm under Dr Whale's watch, couldn't leave if I wanted to." Emma shrugged wishing the hospital policy wasn't so strong.

"I mean don't leave me here, alone, in Storybrooke. Don't leave." Regina whispered as she started to rub Emma's arm softly.

"Lay down with me."

Regina didn't voice as response, she simply kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers just as she had done a few nights earlier.

Let me know your thoughts.


	8. Whore

"Emma, you are meant to be home resting."

"Mum, please. It's Friday, let me have a normal end to the week."

"Emma," Mary-Margret cooed.

"Please, I promised to take it easy."

Mary-Margret sighed as she eyed the black bruise pocking out of the top of Emma's skivvy. She knew that no matter what Emma promised school wouldn't be taking it easy. But looking into Emma's large puppy dog eyes Mary-Margret couldn't help but cave.

"Em-" Mary-Margret started.

"-I'll make sure of it." Emma beamed as she watched Regina come around the corner of the school corridor. "Regina," Emma raised her voice to get the women in questions attention. "Will look after me."

Regina smiled and stepped into the conversation, unaware of what she was in for.

Mary-Margret turned to Regina. "Are you willing to look after Emma today?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Oh," She glared at Emma with a hint of cheek pulling the corners of her lips. "If Princess Emma wishes."

It was a shock to Mary-Margret that Regina had agreed. The last Mary-Margret knew was that Emma had an automatic dislike for 'squares' but after seeing the way Emma smiled at Regina perhaps she was wrong, perhaps Emma was growing up, perhaps Emma was maturing. Who was Mary-Margret to stand in front of her daughter having a friendship with a smart and accomplished young lady like Regina?

"Play nice." Mary-Margret said as she gave her daughter a pointed look before making an exit.

…

Regina had been a good influence on Emma, making her attend each and every lesson of the day. It wasn't until the end of the day that Emma realised how much she enjoyed her freedom- and the outdoors.

"You knew from the beginning I was leaving." Emma broke the silence of their short walk across the sports field.

"I know." Regina hung her head as she walked to the top of the bleachers.

"Smoke?" Emma asked as she quickly light up her own.

Regina nodded as reached for the cigarette in hopes that it would calm her. "Thank you." Emma smiled in return.

"Doesn't mean I like the fact that you _are_ leaving." Regina finally said, her cigarette half finished.

"Then come with me." Emma offered whimsically.

"Em-"

"-I know." Emma put her hands up. "You're mother…"

"Actually I was going to say, yes." Regina smiled hopefully.

"Really?" Emma beamed as she pulled Regina into a hug.

Regina pulled back from the hug and nodded with a large smile. "Yes." Emma kissed her, Emma kissed her with all her heart. And Regina kissed her back like she didn't have a care in the world, because for that short moment she didn't.

…

In the middle of week Emma was mortified and angry as hell to see Billy Nolan walking down the main drag of town as she drove to school.

The first thing she did upon getting to school was track down Graham and pin him to the closest wall she could find.

"You said he was going away!" Emma wasn't the typed to turn on her friend but this was a special exception.

Graham was like a dear in headlights; lost and frightened. "What?"

"Billy is on the streets, Graham." Emma growled, her breath on his cheek.

"Oh." Graham sighed into Emma's firm hold. "Pa said that because he was a minor, and his lawyer pleaded that he was provoked, that the charges weren't going to stick."

"What?" Emma pushed Graham into the wall before releasing her grip and stepping back. "Provoked?"

"Something about you insulting his dad." Graham winced. He'd never been on the end of his friend's rage before, and it was safe to say he didn't enjoy it.

"What?" Emma stood in the middle of the hallway in pure rage. There was no way in hell that Billy Nolan was getting away with this.

…

By the end of the week the whole school was a buzz. Each student Emma walked past would point and whisper.

Perhaps it was because Billy was back in lessons. Perhaps everyone was on his side, believed his story. Perhaps Emma had less allies than she thought.

Emma sat with Graham and Ruby at the back of the sports field when lunch came around. It was nice to escape from all the whispering and staring.

"Is he really your brother?" Graham blurted out after a long silences.

"What? Who?" Ruby asked.

"Billy. Is he your brother, Emma?"

Emma paused for a moment. "All the whispers and staring. They know."

"It's been the talk of the school." Graham confirmed. "So is he?"

"Yes." Emma sighed as she lit up a smoke.

"I thought he was lying." Graham added as an aloud after thought.

" _He_? He's been telling people?" Emma snapped.

"He's been telling everyone that his father is a cheating no good and that your mother is a whore. Saying that being related to you and finding out his father was scum caused him to crack and that's why he, uh, why he- hurt you."

"He changes his story too much." Ruby added lightly, not enjoying how much drama that boy caused.

Emma couldn't care much about the secret being out. It was a small town, eventually everything got out. And honestly Emma was over his stories, he deserved the worst and she was sure it was coming for him, so his story changing and lack of criminal recorded was becoming less and less relevant as the days went on. But Billy calling her mother a whore that was too far, Emma was angry.

"Oh that's it!" Emma jumped to her feet and without even collecting her back she rushed across the sports field towards Billy Nolan's favourite eating spot.

Ruby and Graham were quick to follow.

"Billy!" Emma wasn't running but by god she wasn't walking. The girl was stalking her pray. Emma was just about ready to pounce. And she did. Emma leaped onto Billy and threw him to the ground with a new found strength.

"You no good piece of scum!" Emma yelled as she punched the boy beneath her. "You have no right!" Emma Swan wasn't the nicest person, nor was she lady like or sophisticated but she had morals (of her own) and she lived by a code. Disrespecting her family would get anyone in hot water.

Billy grinned, blood oozing from his mouth. "To what? Tell the town your mother's dirty secret." He knew another punch was coming but he couldn't help but gloat, he loved having something over Emma.

"Emma! Get off of him!" Emma didn't bother to look, she knew the voice, Mary-Margret.

Ruby and Regina both begged her to stop but it wasn't until Coach Phillips and another male faculty member pulled Emma away, kicking and screaming, that the violence stopped.

"Get off of me!" Emma yelled as she fought the two men holding her back.

"Emma, please calm down." Regina cooed as she stepped into Emma's personal space. "Breathe."

Emma struggled against the men's grip. "Insult me, hit me, but don't insult my family!" Emma yelled over Regina's shoulder to Billy Nolan who was still lying on the ground.

"Emma, stop. Breathe." Regina pressed strongly, and finally got Emma's attention.

Mary-Margret had shooed away the crowd that the attack had drawn. Her energy was then focused on Billy and getting him to the nurse's office. Emma was held outside with Coach Phillips and Regina, who refused to leave.

"Kid," Coach Phillips said. "You're going to have to try and breathe before you pass out." He was blunt but his words seemed to get through to Emma.

Emma focused on her breathing. She focused on the ins and outs as Regina instructed her.

"I understand why you're angry. But, kid, you're not allowed to just attack people." Coach Phillips said after a while.

"Oh but _he_ can attack me, strangle me and put me in the hospital!" Emma spat, her blood still boiling.

"No, he can't. He shouldn't have, and he sure as hell should have been punished to a higher degree." Coach Phillips finally let go of Emma's arm. His grip was so strong it left a red hand print. "But sadly sometimes the justice and legal system fails." Emma hadn't heard truer words. " _But_ … That doesn't give you the right to punch people. You need to work through things using your words."

Emma looked at the greying man before her. He was muscly and tan, he looked like an ex-jock, maybe he even played college ball so Emma couldn't figure out how he was so level headed. Emma nodded, too deep in thought to word an answer. How had she never seen this man before, she had only ever seen the coach, the boy within the man.

"Emma?" Regina called Emma from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Emma's eyes snapped to Regina's.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Can I?" Emma turned to question Coach Phillips.

"I think that would be best. I'll let your mother know where you are."

…

On Monday morning Regina was late, she was meant to arrive at 8am for a lift to school but it was 8:25 and still there was no sign of her. Emma pushed through her front door with a sigh. Emma had decided to drive Regina's walking route and pick her up that way.

Emma looked up from her book as she stepped down from her front porch. "Regina?" The brunette was out by Mary-Margret's station wagon. "Why didn't you knock? I've been waiting since eight." Emma said as she stepped closer.

"I-" Regina didn't bother to answer, Emma could see now.

"It said whore didn't it?" Emma asked as she saw a rather large ORE spray painted on the side of her mother's car.

"It did." Regina nodded. "Hope you don't mind." Regina added as she lifted the garden hose to clear up what she was talking about.

"Not at all." Emma said as she put her bag down. "In fact, thank you." Emma was quick to pull her jacket off, and then with a quick glance around the street to make sure there was no prying eyes Emma removed her t-shirt, exposing her bra and stomach, though that didn't seem to bother her.

"Emma!" Regina gasped as she took in the blonde's body. Toned and smooth.

Emma shrugged off the shriek and balled her shirt up as she starting using it as a cloth to get the last of the stray paint off of her mother's car.

"Em, people might see you." Regina was stocked at how comfortable Emma seemed to be. "It's indecent." Regina pressed. Although Regina found Emma's action to be ridiculously inappropriate she couldn't help but stare, Emma's body was that of a goddess's.

"Nothing Marilyn isn't doing in the magazines." Emma shrugged as she continued to scrub away the red paint.

"Emma." Regina huffed.

Emma tossed her shirt into Regina's hands. "Fine, I'll get another shirt." Emma said as she stalked towards the entrance of the house.

…

Regina found that with each day that past her desire for Emma Swan grew. The woman was something completely new to Regina. It was the magnetism and charm that Emma had, it was irresistible to Regina but it also drove her crazy. It was fear that stopped Regina from doing most things and one day she promised to get past that.


	9. The Fall Of Billy Nolan

On the Monday, the day of Emma's Mathematics exam Emma was in a flurry. She woke up late and though she was quick to dress and collect her bag but she couldn't find her keys. She checked the usual spot at least five times. When Emma finally found her keys they were on the floor next to her bedroom desk.

Emma had spent the rest of the school term with either with her head in a book or playing hooky with Regina. She was prepping for exams and there was no way she was letting herself fail. She was glad to be sitting in her Mathematics exam, paper in hand, nothing in her way. Towards the end of the exam the doors at the back of the gym slammed open and in marched the Sheriff and Deputy.

The class was buzzing with whispers and gasps. The exam quickly forgotten.

They came straight for Emma. She assumed it was to tell her that they changed their minds; Billy Nolan had been taken into custody.

They spoke softly to her, though Emma only heard a few words due to the up roar of the other students. It made no sense to Emma when they told her to stand up, and it sure as hell wasn't okay that they seemed to be arresting her. The cuffs were on tight so Emma attempted to kick her way out of the restraints that the Sheriff had her under.

Every student was yelling now, even the teacher was in an up roar. She was confused and followed the Sheriff and Deputy, yelling at them, telling them they are rude to interrupt her exam. She was almost as confused as Emma was.

As the Sheriff tried to push Emma into the back of his cruiser Emma fought harder, she kicked her legged up onto the side of car and pushed herself away from the car. She probably would have gotten away if the Sheriff hadn't been twice her size.

Emma was shouting the whole way to the Sheriff's station. Cussing and pure shrieking. The Deputy finally managed to lock Emma into a cell at the back of the room. It was one of the two that the Station had, it was old and small. Dust collecting in every corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma shouted as she stretched her arms through the bars in an attempt to grab Deputy Earp's shirt.

"You know exactly why you're here."

"I really don't." Emma dead panned.

"Billy Nolan." Earp offered.

"He can beat me half to death, but if I get one punch in I end up in a cell?" Emma shouted in anger as she shook the bars containing her.

"Miss Swan, playing dumb doesn't do us women any favours." And with that the Deputy walked away.

…

"Now, Miss Swan," Sheriff Humbert came into the interview room and placed a steaming coffee onto the metal table that Emma was cuffed to. "You're going to answer these questions for me." He didn't sit, instead he lent against the wall.

"Sure." Emma's smile was large and fake.

"Where were you in-between the hours of 1am and 4am this morning?"

"At home, sleeping." Emma said curiously.

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Well, my mother was home- sleeping- as well." Emma cocked a brow, not liking where this question was going.

"Okay." The Sheriff jotted something down on a small note pad that he pulled from his breast pocket. "So you weren't, say, in your car at that time?"

"No."

"And you didn't lend your car to anyone?"

"No."

"So you're saying that your car was in your drive way between the hours of 1am and 4am this morning?"

"Well, yes?"

"And your car is a black 1953 Cadillac, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." The Sheriff made a few more notes and then he moved towards the table. "So," He pulled out the chair opposite to Emma and sat down. "What's your relationship with Billy Nolan like?"

"You already know the answer to that." Emma huffed.

"Yes," The Sheriff's smile was sickeningly sweet. "But I need you to answer these questions for an official record."

"Why? Why am I here?"

"Just answer the questions Miss Swan." Humbert snapped. "What's your relationship with Billy Nolan like?"

"He beats me up for fun. He's rude and quick to make assumptions." Emma offered.

"He beats _you_ up?"

"Yes, multiple times this year- as you know."

"So you're not friends with him?"

"No."

"Even in resent light of his relation to you?"

"I couldn't care less about his relation to me. Blood means nothing to me." Emma growled.

"Are you saying you hate your brother?"

"I didn't say that, but yes, I do."

"And that hate has caused you to be violent towards him, correct?"

"Yes, but again, you already know that."

"I do."

"Then why ask me? What is this all about?"

"Thank you for answering my questions, Miss Swan. Deputy Earp will be in shortly to take you back to your cell." Sheriff Humbert stood from his seat, took his untouched coffee and left.

…

"Emma!" Mary-Margret rushed across the small station to the holding cells. "What did you do?"

Emma rose from the small cot against the wall and moved swiftly to the bars. "I honestly don't know."

"Emma…" Her mother scolded.

"I don't- something about Billy Nolan. That's all they told me."

Mary-Margret looked at Emma curiously for a moment and the decided she was telling the truth. Mary-Margret nodded and made her way out of the small room full of desks. As she reached the door way she turned. "I'll find out what's going on, dear."

Emma sat in wait for her mother, and an answer. It was a long time before anyone came back into the main room of the station. Emma thought that perhaps she had been forgotten about. But eventually she heard footsteps.

"Emma?"

"Graham?" Emma sprung up from the cot with a smile. A saviour she thought.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked as he came closer.

"Just a fun place to relax, don't you think?" Emma's words were dripping with sarcasm but the only response it earned was a quizzical look. "Something about Billy Nolan." She huffed as she flopped back onto the hard cot.

"Billy-" Graham's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"You don't know?"

"No!" Emma was agitated. "I was dragged out of my exam and I haven't been told a thing."

"Huh." Graham nodded. "Billy,"

"Yes!?"

"He was found dead this morning." Graham said with a grim look gracing his face.

"He-"

"Miss Swan." Sheriff Humbert entered the room with a swagger, very similar to that of his son.

"Pa, Emm-" Graham started

"-Hush son." Sheriff Humbert sternly snapped. "Please go home. You have no business here." Graham was about to argue the command but after getting a pointed look from his father he closed his mouth, waved to Emma and quickly left.

"Yes?" Emma said with a large fake smile.

"Your mother informs me that you don't know why you're here." He rolled his eyes as though he didn't believe it.

"I don't. I've been trying to tell you that for hours." Emma stated.

"Well," He sighed. "You're under arrest for the murder of Billy Nolan."

"I'm what?" Emma was in shocked, how dare they think she was capable of that. Then it hit her, Billy Nolan was dead. "Wait, Billy _is_ dead?"

"Yes," Mary-Margret said softly.

Emma was speechless. Though she didn't like him, in fact she hated him, she would never wish murder, let alone death upon him. "He's dead? Murdered?" Emma looked to the floor to hide the tears filling her eyes. Her brother was dead.

"Yes. Miss Swan."

"I didn't do it!" She yelled, though it wasn't fierce, her sadness cracked though her voice.

"We have evidence and an eye witness that says you did." The Sheriff wasn't moving on this.

"What?"

Sheriff Humbert grunted and turned back to the exit.

"Mum," Emma rushed to the bars. "I didn't do it." Her face fell. "I swear."

"I know, Em. I'll fix this." Mary-Margret couldn't look Emma in the eyes so she turned and headed for the exit. "I'll fix it. I promise." She repeated for leaving.

….

"Regina?"

"Emma!"

Emma rushed to the bars of her cell as Regina easily glided across the room.

"No touching!" Deputy Earp sternly yelled across the room.

Emma sighed as she pulled away from the bars and Regina. Though her hands did linger on the bars, just waiting for Regina to notice them.

"Em," Regina cooed as her hands found Emma's. "Mother told me you were here."

"Your mother?" Emma questioned, that didn't seem right.

"When I got home after school she told me. She was over joyed that a greaser like you finally got what was coming for you. No crime will go unpunished." Regina said as she remembered her mother's exact words.

"What?" Emma cocked a brow in confusion.

"Mother said she assisted with your arrest." Regina rolled her eyes. "Apparently she was an eye witness." Regina had little knowledge of what was going on but she didn't dare to believe her mother until she had hear Emma's half of the story.

"Your mother is the 'eye witness'?" Emma let out a deep breath and what heard like the word fuck, but that couldn't be right. Emma didn't say such vial words.

"Yes- to what is my question."

Emma looked over to Earp who had her feet on her desk and a book in hand. "Bill Nolan," Emma whispered. With a kind voice Emma continued. "Regina, Billy was found dead this morning."

A gaping mouth but no words formed. A face rushing through every emotion. Silences that lasted longer than someone could count on their hand.

"He's dead?"

"I'm sorry, Regina. I know he must have meant something to you." Emma had hesitation with her words but she supposed they were true, on some level Regina must have cared for him.

Both Emma and Regina's heads turned as they heard Deputy Earp stand up. They watched her leave and finally turned back to each other's gazes.

"So-"

"He was murdered." Emma bluntly answered the question she knew was coming.

"You didn't?" Regina had to ask.

Emma shook her head. "Of course not! You know that." Emma felt a small pang of hurt that Regina would ask such a thing but logically she also understood.

Regina nodded, her gaze focused on a spot of dirt on the floor.

"From what I gathered by Sheriff Humbert's interview it was done between 1am and 4am this morning."

"Okay." Regina looked at Emma curiously, why was that important. "Oh! It wasn't you."

"Yeah." Emma nodded eagerly as she watched Regina figure it out.

"Emma, why did you tell them you have an alibi?" Regina was grinning, but Emma was quick to shut it down.

"No. Not a chance, Regina." Emma took Regina's hands. "Your safety comes first."

"Emma!" Regina snapped. "You're 18 in two weeks. If you don't use me as your alibi they might send you to jail."

Emma shook her head. "No. We will figure something else out. I'm not being the reason your mother hi-"

"Emma," Regina pressed. "I can protect myself. I want to tell them I was with you."

"No. We'll figure something else out." Emma repeated as she let go of Regina's hands and slumped against the bars.

"So what you're actually saying is that you _don't_ want to leave Storybrooke." Regina sassed after a long silence.

Emma sighed. "I'll have to repeat my senior year, so I guess I will be sticking around." Emma had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She feared that she'd be stuck in Storybrooke forever.

"Why?" Regina asked, not fully understanding.

"I won't be able to attend the final English exam. I won't be able to graduate." Emma wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to tear the world apart. She had worked so hard for her freedom and it was now being ripped from her hands.

"You will." Regina stated. "I'll make sure of it." Regina turned towards the exit and started walking. "I'll make sure of it, I promise." She said over her shoulder before exiting.

Let me know your thoughts please.


	10. Realization

CHAPTER TEN

Emma was held in the cell overnight. It had been cold and annoyingly light. The cot was hard and creaked with every move Emma made. It was unkind of the universe to make Emma go through this for a crime she didn't commit.

Midday came and with that made a stale lunch that Emma was oddly thankful for.

Like clockwork on Emma's last bite of her meal in marched her mother and Mr Darling. Her mother looked pleased but Mr Darling looked grumpy as though he didn't want to be in the Sheriff's station.

"Mum?" Emma didn't need to say more.

"You're final exam, dear. Mr Darling has been kind enough to allow you to complete it here." Mary-Margret smiled and made a face at her daughter, the one that made her say-

"Oh, thank you very much Mr Darling." Emma smiled largely at the man, there was no need to be insincere as Emma was truly thankful.

"You have two hours and one chance." He grunted as he handed a piece of paper and a pen through the bars.

"Thank you!" Emma smiled largely, her heart was racing. Had this been Regina's doing?

Emma happily sat on the floor with her paper right in front of her. Mary-Margret and Mr Darling watched her closely from their now seated positions on the other side of the bars.

The two hours passed quickly for Emma but luckily enough Emma had managed to answer each question with answers she thought were correct.

"Done!" Emma's voice was a shock to the silent room, it was as though it had woken time for Mary-Margret and Mr Darling.

"Very good, Emma." Mary-Margret smiled as she stood from her chair and stretched.

"You'll have your result in a week or so." Mr Darling sated as he made his way over to the cell.

"Okay." Emma smiled like a child on their birthday, it was pure and untainted- this second chance meant the world to her.

Mr Darling took the paper form Emma and made for the exit. He had never really enjoyed Emma and her being locked up proved to him that she was a no good greaser, so he wasn't happy that he had to sit with her for two hours. He would have been happy to let her fail.

"Thanks mum!" Emma smiled as she hung her arms out of the bars.

"It wasn't all me," Mary-Margret smiled back as she took Emma's hands in a loving hold. "You can thank Regina Mills for bringing the issue to my attention."

Emma smiled at that. Regina had kept her promise and Emma would be forever grateful. Getting out of this back water town was the thing that kept Emma together.

"When did you become friends with Regina? You've been awfully chummy with her lately."

"Oh," Emma paused, perhaps yes, her mother would bat an eye. "Well, a while after she came around for dinner. We bonded over our interest of literature." It wasn't completely a lie, they did share a love for the written world.

"Well that must be a strong bond. I see her near the house in the mornings. Do you drive her to school?" Mary-Margret had seen her on weekend mornings before but she thought that she best not mention that, yet.

"Yeah, well she lives quite a few miles from school." It seemed simple enough.

"Okay, well I'm glad you are mature enough to look past this whole 'squares' jargon you once stood by." Mary-Margret smiled, though her child was currently in a cell Mary-Margret was sure that Emma truly was turning into a fine young lady.

"Yeah." Emma nodded not willing to break the glass wall for her mother. Squares were still the enemy of Emma Swan, but just one had slipped through the cracks.

…

In the evening Regina was back in the station to visit Emma.

Emma smiled and rose from her cot when she saw Regina walk into the station.

"Emma," Regina greeted as she came to the bars.

"Thank you, Regina, thank you." Emma smiled as she slipped her arms between the bars and hugged Regina. "Mum and Mr Darling came in earlier and supervised my exam." Emma was smiling like a child.

"That's great! I'm so glad." Regina said before pulling away from the hugged.

"Do you need me to help you study for tomorrow, since I know all the questions?" Emma asked with a wink.

"I've done all the studying I need." Regina said with a rather cocky grin. "Plus, we have other things to talk about." Regina said more seriously.

"Oh?"

"I heard mother talking to daddy, and I overheard her saying that she saw you and your car fleeing from the crime scene in the early hours of the morning."

"But I was at home."

"Someone that looks like you perhaps?"

Emma shrugged, not many people looked like her in town, and though some people dressed like her they had rather different physical features.

It was as if a light bulb went off above Emma's head. "I couldn't find my keys yesterday morning, they weren't where I left them. They were by the back door, on the ground." Emma recalled.

"Oh?" Regina was lost in thought for a moment. "Your car was in the drive-way and I left just before six." Regina said, she remembered that because the car was in the same spot every time she snuck home in morning.

"And again when I left for my Mathematics exam." Emma slumped against the bars. "So, what exactly did Cora say?"

"She said she saw a greaser fleeing the Nolan home in a black Cadillac, from her bedroom window in the wee hours of the morning."

"Why was she even awake?" Emma found that the strangest part of Regina's sentence.

"Mother doesn't sleep much." Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure why, it's rather odd."

Emma scrunched up her face. "Not a dragon, a vampire." She corrected herself.

Regina gave her a look. "Anyway," She continued. "I didn't actually hear her mention you, just a 'greaser.'"

"Didn't she say she was happy to see a greaser like me "get what's coming to them"?"

"Well yes, but after describing the car perhaps Sheriff Humbert made the assumption that it was you and she went along with it." Regina mused.

"But why? Why not say she didn't get a good look at the driver?"

Regina laughed at that, she full heartedly laughed. "Emma, she hates you, why would she make a correction that would save you from world of misery."

Emma tilted her head. "She hates me?" She was a little offended. Not because she wanted Cora's approval but because she thought she was a good actress. "She's only met me once." Emma was baffled.

"Mother is rather good friends with Abigale Nolan. They spend a lot of time together and with the other rich parent's; they bad mouth people li-"

"What? People like me?" Emma knew she should be offended but in honesty she wasn't.

Regina nodded. "Mother knows a lot about you." Regina's voice hit a low sinister level. "And boy does she want to see you suffer."

Emma gulped. She did not want to be on the receiving end of Cora's rathe. "Does she know we're friends?"

"Heavens no." Regina had wide eyes. "No." She repeated.

Emma chuckled. "If she knows so much about me then why doesn't she know that I've kissed her daughter?" It was dark, salty and slightly sexy.

"Because Billy Nolan's mother doesn't know."

"But surely Billy would have made a comment to Mrs Nolan about how you broke up with him for- because of me." Emma smirked.

"Well I do my part to make sure things like that don't find their way back to mother." Regina seemed cool and calm in that moment, as though she held an unseen power of manipulation of information.

"Well in that case, thank you." Emma sighed, she truly was thankful. She could deal with Cora coming after her for her hood rat status but not for her love of Regina.

"You're welcome." Regina smirked, she played a good game, she had learnt from her mother and perhaps now she had become the master.

"Was it even my car? How do they know it was _mine_?" Emma asked after a long silence.

"Perhaps it was a look alike." Regina offered.

"It wasn't."

Emma and Regina's eyes darted towards the entrance.

"Graham?"

He walked into the main room of the station and took a seat on an empty desk that sat close to the cells.

"I know your car," Graham said with a dazed look in his eyes and a faint smile. "And there isn't another in town like it."

"Oh." Regina pulled a face a she tried to figure everything out in her head.

"How much did you hear?" Emma was curious and cautious about how much her friend knew.

"I hear everything from "Well in that case, thank you."" He smiled. "I can leave." He said as he started to feel the hostility towards him.

"What else do you know about the case?" Regina quickly asked before Emma could shoo him.

"Not much," He crossed his arms. "But the evidence points to Emma. Her car was seen fleeing the scene. She was his only enemy." He uncrossed his arms and jumped off the desk.

"Ya didn't do it did you?" Graham asked, sadness cracked through every word.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that." Emma pleaded with her friend that was now a mere meter from her cell.

"Well, apparently you killed him in his sleep."

Emma's eyes widened. Her mouth gaped for a moment. "Regina…"

Let me know your thoughts


	11. An Idea

Emma had spoken Regina's name and then gone into complete silence. A wide and fearful expression drowning her features.

"Em?" Regina attentively questioned.

No response.

"Emma," Graham pressed. "Are you okay?"

Emma with wide eyes nodded. "August." She said slowly.

"What?" Regina queried.

"August." Emma repeated, a little more aware of her surroundings now.

"August?" Graham questioned.

"August." Emma confirmed.

"What about him?" Regina sighed, she didn't like August one bit so unless it was completely necessary she didn't want to waste thought space on him.

Before Emma could answer the question Graham interjected. "Honestly, Em, you _could_ ask him but I doubt he'd know what's going on; I haven't seen him around much at all." Graham slumped at his supposed issue.

Emma shook her head. "No." She paused in thought. "Not what I meant." She clarified.

"Then what?" Graham asked as he scratched his head.

"I was complaining to him about Billy a while back, and," Emma took a moment, these words now frightened her. "He said "I'll kill him in his sleep." To me. I thought he was joking, but maybe-"

"That couldn't be right!" Graham pressed.

"But it could be." Regina interrupted, with an unusual smirk gracing her lips. Regina Mills strongly dislike August- not for anything besides the fact that he insulted her girl- and she was willing to believe he would do such a thing.

"Regina, you don't know him like I do." Graham huffed, not enjoying the attack on his friend.

"You said yourself you haven't seen much of him lately. What a better way to plan a murder." Regina sassed back without missing a beat.

The two stared silently at each other with annoyance until Emma interjected.

"Graham, you have to at least think it's a bit weird."

"A coincidence." He assured with a wave of his hand.

"Graham…" Emma stressed.

"How can you accuse him of that, Emma? This is murder we are talking about here."

"After my last interaction with him I wouldn't be surprised." She sighed.

"Why?" That seemed to catch Graham's interest. "What happened?"

Emma looked to Regina for permission and upon getting a graceful nod from the brunette she started her story. "Graham, Regina and I…" She hadn't said it aloud before, not even to Ruby- she just knew, there was no need to actually say those five small words. "Are dating."

"Dating?" Graham's head tipped to the left. "Like, a man would date a woman?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"That's the whole lesbianism thing isn't it?"

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"Okay, so what's that got to do with Aug?"

"Well," Emma sighed. "When I told him, he said that I was retarded and disgusting, and that I deserved the worst in death."

Graham's mouth dropped open. He gasped for air as he tried to process what he had been told. "He wouldn't say something so hateful." Graham finally whispered.

"I'm not lying, Graham."

Graham looked horrified that his best friend was capable of such hatred. Sure Graham himself didn't fully understand why someone would choose to live a life of homosexuality but it wasn't his place to judge. Their lives didn't affect him so why should his affect theirs?

"Why?" Graham asked, to what Emma wasn't entirely sure. "I thought he was a good man."

"As did I, Graham." Emma sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"A man capable of that sort of hatred is capable of so much more." Graham came over to the bars that held Emma in at night. "Pa told me that."

"So now the question is, what are we going to do?" Regina interjected, ready to get her girl out of the bars that separated them.

"We prove it wasn't Emma." Graham offered.

"How?" Regina snapped, still not fully trusting that Graham was on their side.

"We cause reasonable doubt in the attorney's case."

"We what?" Emma grunted.

"We show the Judge and Sheriff Humbert that it wasn't you." Regina smiled.

"Ahuh." Emma nodded. "How?"

"Well," Graham continued as though he and Regina were speaking as one. "The best way to do that is to make them look at someone else, someone with a stronger motive."

Emma laughed. "Any other way of doing it? Cause they sure seem to think it was me."

"Well not unless the evidence went missing or the eye witness was proved to be unreliable." Regina suggested. "But that is even more unlikely."

"Oh." Emma softly said.

"Was there any finger prints at the scene?" Regina asked as she turned towards Graham.

"No, well no suspicious prints. Parents, his, the normal." Graham sighed.

"And no other indicators that Emma was there? No DNA?"

"No…" Graham's eyes widened a little.

"So really they are just going off my mother's witness statement that reports a 'greaser' and a Cadillac."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, Cora Mills." Regina confirmed.

"Why can't you just ask her to retract her statement?"

"Because she wants to see me suffer."

Graham knew not to comment, so he quickly continued on with the conversation. "So she didn't actually see Emma's face?"

"No, I overheard her talking to Daddy about it."

"Well then if your father is credible we can use that. Then we'd only have to explain the car."

"Daddy wouldn't." Regina sighed.

"Oh."

"My keys were in an odd spot on Monday morning, does that help?" Emma interrupted.

"Where?" Graham asked quickly moving away from the dead end.

"On the floor by my back door."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Mum?" Emma asked with a squinted look.

"Reasonable doubt could be within our reach."

"Misplaced keys wouldn't do much." Regina interjected.

"It's worth a shot." Graham sighed. "What else do we have?"

"Daddy is a lawyer, I _know_ it wouldn't work. Especially when they have no reason to suspect anyone else."

"Well what do we do then?" Graham slumped against the bars as he matched Emma's position.

"We get August to confess." Regina said a large grin spread across her lips.


	12. False Sense of Security

Regina sat nervously in the back booth as she waited. Her coffee now cold and the lights of the diner all turned off bar one.

Ruby was somewhere deep in the back of the storage room, she wouldn't even hear a scream. But that was the plan. Regina had arranged for an empty diner, on an empty night.

Regina flinched as the bell above the door rang. There he was, he looked rough and the beginning of a beard began to show along his jawline.

Regina forced a smile onto her face and rose from her seat. "August! Good to see you."

He smiled, it was so obviously fake- very unlike Regina's. "And you, Regina." He came over to her, he was so close that Regina could smell him- perhaps this was a bad idea after all. "So why'd you call me here? In the emptiness of the night?" He teased the last of his question, as though to point out the odd humour of the situation, it seemed as though the two were in a 1920s gangster movie- late night meetings in shadowed areas and all.

"Right!" Regina smiled as she sat back down. Her hands splayed across her thighs, it soothed her fear- a little. "You've heard about Emma, correct?"

"I have." August nodded as he sat opposite to Regina. "Whys that?"

"Well, Graham and I-"

"Graham?" August grunted his question like an animal.

"Yes." Regina nodded as she continued. "We have been talking with Emma and she swears she didn't do it-"

"She didn't!" August snapped before quickly collecting himself. "I just mean, I've known her for years, she isn't capable of that sort of thing."

Regina fought the shivers creeping up her spine. "I know." She nodded with another fake smile. "And it's because you've known her so long that I'm here to ask for your help."

"Help?" Another grunt. "With what?"

"Proving that she didn't do it, of course." Regina said softly.

"How?" He didn't seemed all that interested and he wasn't good at hiding it.

"Graham and I were thinking we could investigate. So perhaps you could help." She lifted a hand to the table and stretched out to lightly touch August's arm.

He flinched at the touch. "Graham and I, this and that. You two can't investigate. Leave it to the Sheriff's department. Stop playing detective."

"August," Regina pressed. "We're just trying to help our friend, I thought you'd be interested in helping Emma."

"I want to help, Emma, of course." He said softly before his eyes snapped open. "Our Friend." He quoted. "As in, Emma is _your_ _friend_?"

Regina smiled genuinely. "Well, to be honest." She forced a small giggled. "You're one of Emma's dear friends so I suppose I can tell you. We're lovers." The glint in her eyes and smirk on lips pushed August over the edge.

"You're not! She DOESN'T LOVE _YOU_!" August yelled as he slapped the table and quickly shot to his feet.

"Hmm, you could be right, but she really does like to kiss me." Regina stayed in her seat and waited for August's next move.

"NO! She doesn't." He snapped. Before walking out to a small space beside the booth where he began to pace.

"August, why would you say that? How would you know how Emma feels about me?" She played it cool. Her face calm and emotionless, though her inside jumping, racing with fear.

"She loves me!" He yelled, his pacing stopped for a minute as he took a moment to glare at Regina.

"Well, that just isn't true." Regina stood with a smirk. "August." She finally added in a very patronizing tone.

"Emma and I will be together!"

"You won't." Regina said a little more seriously.

"When she finds out about all the wonderful things I've done for her she will love me back. Emma will love ME!" August fought. "You're worthless." He spat.

"August," Regina shook her head. "When will you understand, Emma is _my_ girlfriend, she is with me. She doesn't love you."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! Emma is mine!" He yelled as he stepped closer to Regina.

Regina instinctively stepped back. "She isn't." Regina was pushing it now, if she wasn't before.

"SHUT UP! Before you end up like Nolan!" After realizing what he had just said August slapped his hand across mouth.

Regina didn't say a word she just nodded as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"I didn't mean that!" August urged.

"Ahuh." Regina nodded with a coy smile.

"I didn't!" August pressed.

"Sure." Regina agreed sarcastically, not knowing that she should have left over a minute ago.

August surged forwards in a burst of anger. His right hand wrapped around Regina's neck and force her backwards into the wall. The impact was hard and unforgiving. She knocked her head which cause her to bite her lip and draw blood. "I'll kill you, just like I killed Nolan." He paused and locked eyes with Regina. "You know I did it for her. I killed Billy so Emma would love me." August slammed his left hand against the wall in anger. "Afterwards I came over to tell Emma, and I saw the two of you… sleeping together, your legs and arms intertwined. And I thought if I couldn't have her, neither could you. I stole her car, made it look like she had done it. And you, you're just collateral. I _will_ be with Emma."

Regina screamed and tried to fight August off. She clawed at the hand that was stealing her air supply. "Help!" Regina managed to shout between attempts of breathing. She closed her eyes, it was easier to focus that way. Regina kicked out at the boy that was all to close to her. Her breath was squeezed from her lungs, Regina could no longer breathe. The next thing she knew the grip loosened then disappeared entirely, then finally Regina was falling to the ground.

"Regina," Came a deep and soothing voice. "Are you okay? I told you not to get him agitated."

"Daddy?" Regina squeaked as she slowly opened her eyes. Then she saw August lying face down on the ground. "You didn't?" She seemed a little more aware of her surroundings now.

"Just hit the boy, he'll be okay." Henry said as he lightly shook the frying pan in his right hand.

Regina nodded as she lifted herself from the ground with help from her father. As soon as Regina was on her feet she crumbled into her father's arms, tears running down her checks.

"It will be okay now, darling." Henry cooed and he wrapped his daughter up in his arms.

…

 **Earlier that same day.**

"Daddy?" Regina questioned after lightly knocking on her father's study door.

"Yes, darling?" Henry smiled as he looked up from his papers.

Even with the knowledge that her mother was out running errands, before entering her father's study Regina sceptically looked around in fear that her mother would overhear the unfolding conversation.

"What can I do for you?" Henry said as he offered up his guest chair with a wave of the hand.

Regina was silent until she was comfortable and seated. "We need to talk." Regina softly said as she avoided the gaze of her father.

"What is it, darling?" Henry seemed a little concerned, his focus completely on Regina now.

Regina shifted awkwardly, though her father was always on her side Regina doubted he would be willing to cross Cora. "Emma is being wrongfully held."

"Emma Swan?" Henry quipped as though Regina could have been talking about someone else.

"Yes, Daddy." Regina rolled her eyes at her father's attempted joke.

"Wrongfully held?" Henry ignored the eye roll and pressed on.

"Well, she was framed. She didn't-" Regina paused, the last of her sentence caught in her throat. "Murder Billy Nolan."

"What makes you say that?" Henry Mills was a refined lawyer, and he strongly doubted that Emma Swan had committed the crime but that was him, and this was his 17 year old daughter- it was best if she knew as little as possible about this horrific case.

"Well for one, I believe Emma." Regina said a little more confidently. "Secondly they don't have sufficient evidence but because Emma can't afford a lawyer she, well- you know." Regina trailed off with a hand gesture to her father and his office because yes, he did know.

Henry nodded. "I do know." He confirmed, knowing that without a lawyer most people in Emma's position were- for a lack of a better word- screwed. "What makes you think they don't have sufficient evidence?" Henry was rather curious about his daughter's interest in the case.

"Well they was no DNA at the scene. So they are trying to convict Emma by Mother's eye witness statement and she, under their suggestion, falsified it." Regina felt very smart in that moment, she felt as though she could fill her father's shoes.

Henry stared in silence at his daughter for quite some time. Her knowledge of law was rather impressive and he had to admire that. He was interested to know how she knew so much about this one case, and why it even mattered. Though the only words that made their way out of his mouth were. "Were you ears dropping? Regina you know that's not how a lady should behave."

"Daddy," Regina sighed, not willing to dance around the main issue. "Mother is going to lie in court and you aren't stopping her." She had a hash tone, as though she were scolding her own father.

He nodded. "I know." He said in shame. This wasn't what he wanted, he had tried to convince Cora to tell the truth but she wouldn't have a piece of it, she was determined to see Emma Swan go away for good. "But I can't stop her." He said shamefully before adding a very soft. "I wish I could."

"Daddy, Emma is going to spend her life in prison for something she didn't do." Regina snapped, frustrated at her father and the situation in general.

"I wish I could help." Henry sighed.

Regina smiled softly. "Well, you can."

Henry straightened his back. "Regina, I don't have the time for a pro bono case."

Regina shook her head. "Not what I had in mind. Emma, Graham and I-"

"Emma and Graham- Graham Humbert? I though you played to the youngsters rule of squares verses greasers. Your mother sure does."

"I've grown up a lot this year, Daddy."

"Okay." Henry smiled at that. He was happy to see his beautiful daughter growing into a fine young lady. "So what were you planning?"

"We know who actually killed Billy Nolan. We just need a confession and-"

"And you need a reliable witness to corroborate their confession?" Henry smiled, it was nice to know that his daughter had been paying attention all these years.

"Exactly." Regina smiled.

"How and when?" Henry was eager to help his daughter, if not for helping an innocent young lady then purely for the bonding with Regina.

"Well, we've set up a trap. Tonight at the diner, we have organized it to be cleared out. I plan on luring him into a false sense of security and then drawing out a confession."

"Okay." Henry nodded, this seemed plausible. "Who exactly is _he_?"

"August Booth."


	13. A Perfectly Timed Release

Mary-Margret stood with a grim look upon her face. "And sadly our last graduate of the year, Emma Swan, isn't able to attend this graduation ceremony."

"Wait!" Yelled a strong voice from the back out the audience. Down the middle of the isles ran Emma Swan, who was still pulling her arms into her Graduation gown. Emma ran past a few shocked parents, and of course a smiling Regina, to the stage where her mother stood.

"I am most certainly able to attend." Emma said confidently to her mother with a smile.

"Emma," Mary-Margret ushered Emma to the side of the stage and away from the microphone. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm attempting to graduate with my class." Emma joked.

"Emma." Her mother scolded.

"Okay," Emma put her hands up in defense. "Over the weekend the real Murderer was caught. Paper work took till today to go through."

"Why didn't you tell me?

"You didn't visit me and I wasn't allowed to use the phone." Emma said simply, slightly sad that her mother hadn't come to see at all over the weekend.

Mary-Margret couldn't manage to form a sentence, her mouth was slightly ajar, just sucking in oxygen. "I'll tell you about it all late but at the moment I'd like to graduate." Emma smiled, knowing that her mother would have a thousand questions.

"Ah, yes." Mary-Margret nodded at she looked back to the restless crowd. "Sorry about that everyone." Mary-Margret smiled as she got back to the podium and microphone. "It appears that Emma Swan will be graduating with us today."

Emma smiled as she looked over the crowd to see Regina, Ruby and Graham clapping for her.

"Congratulations on completing your High School Diploma at Storybrooke High, Emma." Mary-Margret smiled with every word that she said. "It is my honor to present you with your High School diploma." Emma's smile reached her eyes and she shook her mother's hand and received her diploma. Finishing High School was the beginning of Emma's life and she couldn't wait to get it started. Emma was beyond excited for the rest of her life. A rough few years wouldn't scare away her hope for the future.

"Emma!" Ruby called from the bottom of the steps lending into the school from the sports field.

"Rubz!" Emma turned and jumped down the stairs to hug her friend. "So good to see you!"

"I know." Ruby said into the crook her Emma's neck and she squeezed her friend a little tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you much."

"Work." Emma pulled back from the hug with a smile. "No need to apologize." Emma said with another smile as she tried to reassure her friend that there was no harm done.

"I missed you!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled Emma back into a hug.

"A week. Literally seven days, Rubz." Emma laughed.

Ruby pulled away with a laugh. "But it could have been so much longer." She said more seriously as she lightly slapped her friends arm. "Were you heading inside?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence.

"Was going to clean out my locker." Emma beamed.

"Good plan." Ruby smiled.

Emma didn't bother to say another word, she easily turned on her heals and walked back towards the large double doors that led into the back hallway of the school. The two reached their lockers and quickly went into cleaning mode. Most things that both Emma and Ruby owned were thrown into a nearby bin. Ruby had decided to keep photos and of course her make-up. Emma on the other hand keep her novels, the ones she had covered in little scribbly notes- nothing else was all that useful to her.

"Emma!" Called a voice just after the loud bang of the double doors sounded.

"Regina!" Emma turned and almost ran into her girl's arms. "Thank you, thank you a thousand times over." Emma said as she nestled herself into Regina's neck.

"I made a promise." Regina said with a smile as she slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Still," Emma pressed. "Thank you." After taking a quick look around Emma kissed Regina lightly on the lips for just a second.

"You're welcome." Regina returned.

"So you two only just cleaning out you lockers?" Regina asked, knowing the answer but making a point of it because she had done so late last week. "Ready to leave town?" Regina added quickly after.

"Yes!" Emma said with joy filling her heart.

"Good." Regina smiled. "Ruby?" Regina asked after not getting an answer from the other brunette.

"Well,"

"Ruby?" Emma questioned.

"Well," Ruby dropped her eyes. "The diner has offered me a full time gig and I thought that it would be better if I saved before the move. Em, ya gotta understand."

"They offered you full time?" Emma smiled as she moved closer to her friend. "That's amazing."

"Really?" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah. Move out when you're ready."

Emma and Ruby's moment was cut short by Mary-Margret who easily interrupted.

"Emma," She called from a small ways away.

Ruby's eyes widened in fear a little. "See you at the Barn tonight, Em." She smiled before turning on her heels and making a quick exit. Perhaps it was Mary-Margret's tone that scared Ruby, or maybe it was the current situation.

"Emma," Mary-Margret said again as she got closer, this time it was more of a coo. "Regina." She sweetly nodded. "Care to fill me in on your miraculous and perfectly timed release?"

"Well," Emma smiled brightly. "Detective over here," Emma grinned as she wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders. "Got the real murderer to confess."

"The real murderer?" Mary-Margret questioned, finding it a little unbelievable.

"August." Emma nodded.

"August Booth?"

"Yes." Emma confirmed.

"And how did you know it was him?" Mary-Margret questioned Regina.

"Well," She awkwardly shrugged under the weight of Emma's arm. "Emma was actually the one that figured that out." She smiled at Emma. "I just got the confession."

"How did you two manage all of that?" Mary-Margret was a little concerned, how on earth had these two young women pulled off such a plan.

"Well, we had help from Daddy." Regina confessed.

"And Graham." Emma added.

"So," Mary-Margret paused, Henry Mills had been involved so obviously this story had some credibility to it. "Well-" She was a little stumped for words. Emma never ceased to impress her. "Wow." Was all a wide eyed Mary-Margret could manage.

"I know." Emma nodded with an understanding look on her face.

"And that's that? Charges dropped?"

"Yep. I even got an apology from Sheriff Humbert." Emma laughed a little.

"Well, Emma, I am very proud of you. Your actions show your strength and intelligence." Mary-Margret smiled as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Regina." Emma admitted.

That's when Mary-Margret saw it, it was the look that the two young women shared. Their eyes melted into one another's souls, and for just a small second nothing else existed. Mary-Margret had only ever shared that sort of look with one person in her life, David.

"You two," Mary-Margret started. She couldn't stop now, she had to say something- if not for confirmation then for Emma to know that it was okay. "You're in love." Perhaps, Mary-Margret thought, that they didn't even know it.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina's eyes snapped to Mary-Margret's in shock horror.

Mary-Margret smiled softly. "It's okay," She offered to her daughter and Regina. "I'm not judging."

"Judging what?" Regina's voice was a growl but her face as completely clean.

"The two of you." Mary-Margret said obviously.

"There is nothing to judge, we are simply unlikely friends." It was harsh, pronounce and particular.

"I'm not a fool. I know love when I see it." Mary-Margret said gently as she tried to ease Regina's nerves.

"Really?" Emma questioned before Regina had a chance to snap back some sassy reply.

"Em," Mary-Margret cooed. "All I have ever wanted for you is happiness." She smiled in memory. "If you have it, don't let it go."

Emma nodded. "I don't plan on it."

"Emma." Regina shot her a glare.

"Regina," Emma returned. "It's okay, she isn't your mother." It wasn't meant to be hurtful, and perhaps Regina didn't even take it as such, Emma just wanted to reassure Regina that Mary-Margret was nothing like Cora- that it was okay.

"Thank you." Regina finally said to Mary-Margret before going bashfully silent.

"I'll see you two tomorrow before you leave?" Mary-Margret finally asked knowing it was time to change the subject. "Assuming you're going, Regina.

"Ah, yes." She nodded.

"Of course, Mum, I wouldn't leave without a goodbye." Emma smiled. Her mother hugged her loosely before making her way down the corridor and around the corner, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of our lives." Emma smiled as she slipped her fingers between Regina's."That it is." Regina nodded with a smile. "Now, I have to go home and get ready for tonight."Emma nodded knowing she should do the same. "Okay, but nothing to flashy, it's just the Barn."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Regina sassed.


	14. I love You

At 6 o'clock Emma sat in her idling car -as she waited for Regina- just a few houses down from the Mills manor.

Emma was happy to see Regina walking down the side walk not to long after 6pm. Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina was she walked closer and closer to the car. A red dress with a tight bust and sweetheart neckline that flared out at the tight and somewhat revealing waistline. Regina was a site for Emma to take in, a beauty Emma couldn't fully understand and one she definitely couldn't describe. As Regina came up to the front of the car Emma smiled as she noted the sky-high heals that accompanied Regina's long legs and beautiful dress.

"I thought I said nothing flashy." Emma joked as Regina opened the passenger door.

"Look who's talking." Regina laughed as she sat down into the low riding car. "A button up, nice slacks," Regina smiled as she took in Emma's appearance. She really did scrub up quite well. "Suspenders… _and_ a tie?" Regina shook her head with a small laugh, it was odd to see Emma dressed so well, the only natural part of it was the colour scheme: black and white.

"Well tonight is a special night, I suppose." Emma shrugged.

"The beginning of your life." Regina said knowingly.

"Well, a new chapter, a chance for change." Emma affirmed. "And well," Emma's awkward shift in her seat didn't go unnoticed. "You-"

"Me?" Regina asked, curious as to why Emma had become so quickly flustered.

"We've spent a lot of time together, and clearly this is something." Emma made an awkward hand gesture between them. "And I-" Emma took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled as she court Regina's deep brown eyes. "I love you." Emma swallowed hard as she waited for a response, she had never said that to anyone before.

Regina smiled. "I love you too, Em." Regina had known she did for a while now but god it was nice to say it aloud.

"Will you go steady with me?" Emma quickly asked with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, Em. Yes!" Regina grinned as she bent in to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

Emma happily kissed Regina back, it was a quick but passionate kiss. Emma was the one to pull away first. "Ready?" She asked. After getting a simple nodded from Regina she easier put the car into drive and pulled off of the curb.

…

Regina had expected the Barn to be an old rusting farm shed that the greasers had decorated with a few old couches and a table that was considered to be a bar. Oh how wrong she was.

The Barn was a large and newly restored barn. Perhaps it were an old horse stable Regina thought: it was large with a peeked roof and a veranda that would have been used for saddling the horses outside. The inside was just as grand; a wooden floor to match the walls and roof, a large floor space near what appeared to be a stage and seating around the edge. Regina could even smell food which tipped her off to the fact that there was a kitchen somewhere in the back.

"Wow," was all Regina could muster after she had taken into the Barn.

Emma laughed. "You were expecting the worst, weren't you?"

Regina laughed a little. "Possibly." She smirked.

"Nuh," Emma lightly up her hands up in defense. "Bobby Michael takes good care of this place." Emma said with a soft smile as she too took in the Barn, it truly was a great place and she was sure she'd miss it dearly.

"Bobby Michael?"

"Oh." Emma nodded, Regina had no clue who that was. "He owns this place, used to be a horse ranch before it went out of business at the beginning of the war."

Regina smiled to herself, she was right- an old horse stable. "Why'd he convert it into a hangout for teenagers?" Regina thought that the gesture was kind but it was an odd thing for someone to do just out of the kindness of their heart she thought.

"Actually, people of all ages come here." Emma corrected. "He is a great man, a community guy."

"Well, it beautiful." Regina smiled before grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her to the dance floor where other graduates were already dancing up a storm.

"Em!" Regina and Emma both turned to the loud eruption of Emma's name. Ruby was wading through the crowd towards them with a smile. "How'd it go with your mother?" Ruby quipped before engulfing both Emma and Regina into a hug.

Emma laughed. "Good." She pressed, "As always." Emma teased, because of course Ruby already knew that.

"Good, because I was worried." Ruby joked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Graham!" Emma called cross the room with a raised hand.

"Hey!" He called back as he too waded through the crowd of dancing graduates. "Never seen this place so poppin'." Graham noted, this place was usually more laid back- relaxed with good music- but tonight it was a true party. A celebration.

"It's great!" Regina pointed out.

"Too true!" Emma nodded as captured Regina's hands and started to dance.

For a short while the music playing through the speakers seemed to capture Emma and Regina. It was as if the two were alone, not another soul in sight.

"Hey, Regina, where'd you go?" Emma softly questioned under the roar of the crowd.

"Huh?" Regina asked, her attention still elsewhere.

"You're eyeballin' the room like it's gonna eat you for supper."

"I'm not." Regina weakly defended.

"Hey," Emma cooed as she lent in a little closer to Regina.

"Don't." Regina awkwardly moved away from Emma's advance. All Emma needed to do to get an explanation was to give Regina a quizzical look. "People can see us, Em. I don't want any trouble tonight."

"Oh," Emma nodded, of course! Regina was unconformable with the PDA. Emma looked down to their intertwined fingers. "People here, they would just assume we're friends. Look around." Emma nodded towards a couple of other girls are were close and dancing with other girls. "It's a sign of friendship with us." Emma assured softly.

Regina's lip curled. "I don't know."

"It's okay." Emma smiled as she let Regina's hands go and began to move her body to the music. Emma didn't touch Regina but she would stay as close as she could- always keeping eye contact.

Regina mouthed a small thanks to Emma before she started to move to the fastening beat.

…

Later in the night some of the local bands had begun to play and little didn't Regina know, Emma had planned earlier in the night, with a local legend, to play a song she had written. For Regina, Emma getting up on stage was more than a surprise- to Ruby and Graham too.

"Hi," Emma smiled softly as she finally reached the microphone on the stage. Emma looked back to the band behind her. "Dick .D, thanks for the encouragement. Graduating is the beginning of our adult lives, and I truly encourage you all to live fearlessly- as that's what I am doing now." They all nodded and smiled but Regina hadn't a clue what they had said as she was too far away to hear them without microphones.

The drums started to play and soon enough the guitars and bass kicked in as well. "This on goes out to the man." Emma took a deep breath. "Freedom!"

The music was rock and roll with rustic surf style seeping through the cracks. Regina was enjoying it, she was enjoying herself which was unexpected because for her whole life she had been told rock and roll was the devil's music.

Emma groaned firmly into the mic before the lyrics to her song began to fill the air.

"You hate us all  
but I will not fall

I will stand my ground  
never sellin' my soul"

Regina was in complete aw of Emma's bravery to get up on stage and sing. Regina had been sent to singing lessons as a child and she could even play a few Beethoven songs on piano but even with her skill set she would never preform for others.

"Dark, black and cold  
this storms been brewin'  
and before too long  
and before I'm old  
the rain will start to fall

Can't you see  
even with the lights out  
you should know this is  
your destiny

I can see the clouds  
in your blackening eyes  
thunder cracks  
people escaping to underground

The storm is coming  
get out while you can  
you better start running  
before the rain starts pouring  
and the skies start to roar  
you hate us all  
but I will not fall."

Emma's singing voice was rather low, husky even. Regina found it incredibly sexy. She found Emma's combination of lyrics and gravel like voice the perfect match.

"And the rain falls  
and the lightning flashes  
I will stand tall

You lash out  
but you don't scare me  
because I'm a solider  
of the night

The rumblings coming  
from over the hills  
you better go now  
forget the thrills

Dark and raining skies  
are my kind of fight  
you don't scare me,"

And with the last night, the last few seconds of the song Emma caught Regina's eyes and held the gaze tightly.

"Cause I know where to find the light."

Regina's smile reached her eyes as she knew exactly what Emma was saying. The crowd of students cheered and clapped as Emma awkwardly bowed. Ruby and Graham had to do a double take, both of them stood in shock silence for a while.

Emma's shoulders relaxed. "Thanks guys, glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, screw the man!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"My thoughts exactly." Emma smiled as she turned back to the band behind her. "Thanks again guys. Dick .D," Emma nodded, not needed to say another word for him to understand. With that Emma was quick to jump from the meter high stage and wade towards her friends.

"Surprising turn of events." Ruby shoved Emma playfully when Emma got close enough.

"Truly a great song, great voice too." Regina smirked as she lightly brushed Emma's arm.

"What else is Emma Swan hiding?" Graham looked at Emma with big straining eyes.

Emma laughed a little. "So many things." And with that Emma started to shimmy a little. "Can even dance."

"No," Ruby put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "No." She repeated with a smirk.

"Swan," Came a deep voice from the person in question. "Glad you finally decided to get up there." It was a calming voice.

Emma turned to find nobody but, "Bobby damn Michael." Emma said as she firmly shook the man's hand.

"Swan, you've got a future. Go out and get it." In most ways Bobby Michael had been like a father to Emma, so he encouraged her freedom and growth.

"You know I will." Emma smiled, she'd miss Bobby when she left.

"Gonna miss you, kid." Bobby smiled faintly- It matched his faint blue eyes. "And where are my manners?" He chucked as he noticed Regina. "Haven't see you around before. I'm Bobby, Barn owner and music enthusiast."

"Regina Mills." She put her hand out and shook Bobby's dry and rough hand. "I've heard you're a great man."

"And I you." He smiled. "Now, you two," Bobby's attention quickly moved to Ruby and Graham.

Emma and Regina stood surrounded by dancing students yet they left as though they were the other two in the world.

"Come sit with me?" Emma gestured towards an empty couch off to the side of the dance floor.

Regina sat slowly and with poise. Her legs crossed and her hands neatly in her lap. Emma was the complete opposite to Regina in most ways and there was no exception here. Emma just flopped down onto the couch. Her legs spread and hands splayed across her thighs.

"I didn't know you could sing." Regina softly mentioned.

"Not something I like to share." Emma sighed. "My writing is so personal, so my singing became personal as well. A crowd like this," Emma flung her hand towards the crowd just a little ways from them. "The fear that holds all my fears together."

"Oh," Regina nodded- she understood having fears but it was still lost on her as to why Emma hadn't at least mentioned it.

"It bothers you doesn't it?"

"What does?" Regina pretended obliviousness.

"That I didn't tell you." Emma deadpanned. "It wasn't a 'you' thing, it was a 'general people' thing. But I'm sorry." Mary-Margret was right, Emma truly was growing up.

Regina shifted closer to Emma. "I understand." She couldn't hold it against Emma. "You're great." Regina added with a smile to lighten the mood.

"Thank you." Emma blushed. "I love you." Emma whispered as she brushed her girlfriend's hand.

"I love you too, Em."


	15. Sweet Surrender

After the graduation after-party Emma didn't take Regina home. They went straight back to Emma's house. They used to spend most nights together, while Emma had been locked up they both had trouble sleeping, it had become unnatural to be alone.

Emma didn't even have to ask Regina to stay over, she already knew the answer.

The two snuck around the back of Emma's house in hopes to leave Mary-Margret sleeping. Emma unlocked the back door and ushered Regina into her bedroom in hopes of keeping the cool air inside.

Regina removed her heals and dropped herself onto Emma's bed. The night of dancing had taken a lot out of her. Emma was quick to remove her own shoes, as well as her shirt and pants. Emma then gently lay down beside Regina.

Emma's body was being consumed. Regina whole focus was completely taken up by Emma's half naked body, only a bra and boy shirts hiding small parts of her body- but those were the parts Regina wanted to see most. Regina gasped a little as she felt her core warming.

It was when Regina gasped that Emma took a moment to think about why. Then she realised. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Emma scampered off the bed. "I wasn't even thinking!"

Regina's brows knitted. Everything had happened so fast that she was a little lost. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Emma repeated. "I just normally where this to bed in warm weather and," Emma drifted off as she reached for her shirt. "I wasn't trying to imply anything or force you to," She drifted off again as she grabbed her pants from the floor.

"Emma," Regina said softly as she sat up. She was ignored, Emma was too busy panicking. "Emma." Regina said again, more firmly this time. Regina was ignored once again so she rose from the bed and crossed the room and stepped into Emma's personal space. "Emma."

"Mmm?" Emma questioned as she started at the buttons on her shirt.

"Stop," Regina placed a hand on Emma's fumbling hands to stop their movement.

"Huh?" Emma asked as she looked up from her buttons.

"Stop," Regina repeated before she captured Emma's lips in a passionate kiss. Regina backed off from the kiss and moved her lips along Emma's jawline and to her ear. "I like it off." Regina's words were so low they were almost a moan.

Emma's hands were quick to Regina's hips, pulling her closer. Regina's hands worked on unbuttoning the few Emma had re-buttoned. Emma left out a small moan as Regina pushed her shirt from her shoulders.

Regina stopped her hot trail of kisss along Emma's neck- which warranted a small moan of annoyance from blonde. "Is this okay?" Regina asked attentively.

"Mhmm," Emma nodded quickly before she kissed Regina to prove her point. Emma hands slipped around Regina's waist and rested in the crook of her back.

Like a scene from a film, in a situation of perfect timing, Regina reached to the zip of Emma's pants, as Emma had reached to the zip of Regina's dress.

"Well," Emma laughed a little. Great minds think alike, she thought.

"Great minds," Regina said softly as she stepped back and began to remove her own dress oh so very slowly. She was teasing and Emma knew it.

"Well your great mind teases." Emma groaned as she stepped closer to Regina.

"I would never," Regina grinned as she slowly lowered her dress to her waist.

Emma's eyes locked onto Regina's torso. Her jaw almost hit the ground. "Wow," Emma breathed out. She was never seem Regina this exposed- she was beautiful. "You're beautiful." Emma was transfixed by Regina's smooth dark skin. Emma was in love all over again.

Regina smirked. She liked the new found appreciation Emma had for her, she was thrilled to be sharing this part of her with the woman she loved.

Emma's attention wasn't spent on Regina's bralette for too long, because soon enough Regina dropped her dress to the ground. Emma gulped for air as she felt a light wetness between her thighs. Regina smirked at the sound and stepped out of the dress towards Emma.

"Wow."

"Wow yourself." Regina smiled as she placed her hands on Emma's toned stomach.

Emma kissed Regina lightly before taking her hand and pulling her towards the bed. Regina lay down and Emma positioned herself between Regina's legs and hovered for a moment, unsure if she had permission, but once Regina reached up and embedded her hands in the blonde's hair, Emma knew her proximity was welcome. The kiss was hot, passionate and real. It was unlike anything either of them had experienced prior to this very moment.

Emma moved a little and placed most of her weight onto her right thigh which was directly above Regina's crotch. Regina's lips quivered as a moan escaped, Emma was quick to catch the moan with her own lips.

Regina's hands softly travelled down Emma's back until they reached the top of Emma's black pants. Regina paused for a moment waiting for confirmation that this was all okay. Emma's little hum of agreement was enough for Regina to continue towards the zip. Regina was excited to explore new territory.

Emma abruptly lifted herself from the bed and stood for a moment as she weighed up her options. Soon enough Emma decided that yes, taking her pants off was the best move. The pants were quickly discarded and Emma was back on top of Regina in no time.

Emma's lips met more olive skin as she kissed downwards towards Regina's breasts. "May I?" Emma asked as she lightly tugged at the top of Regina's bra.

"I'm feeling things I've never felt before. Touch me, kiss me- do it all." Those words echoed though Emma's mind; they rang though in a beautifully romantic way. Emma was quick to comply –do it all- she pulled a little at the bra before deciding to completely remove it.

Emma sat up and pulled Regina up with her. As their mouths were exploring one another's, Emma slid her hands to Regina's back to be able to unhook the bra. Emma gulped as she took the in sight of Regina's uncovered breasts. Emma felt her insides turn.

"Wow." Emma breathed out with a shaking voice. She was sure she'd never forget the colour of Regina's dark nipples. Emma kissed across Regina's exposed chest and made her way down to dark nipples as she pushed Regina back down onto the bed.

Regina let out a loud moan as Emma's tongue began to flick at her nipples. Emma grinned into Regina's breast and moved her lips to Regina's other nipple.

Regina began to pulled Emma's shoulders in an upwards direction. Eventually Emma got the hint and come up to meet Regina's lips in passionate kiss. Regina was quick to move her fingers towards the clasp of Emma's bra and unhook it with ease. She grinned to herself as Emma realised what had happened. Emma smiled as she caught Regina's eyes before slowly removing the item that Regina wanted to rid her of. Regina was delighted to see Emma's bare chest. Rosy nipples hard and tight. Emma pressed her body against the length of Regina's torso. Hearts beating against one another.

"Please," Regina moaned, growing hungrier for Emma as each second passed. "Em."

Emma gave a smirk and kissed down to Regina's breasts. Red lips covered Regina's already hard nipple. Emma's tongue darted out and flicked around the sensitive flesh, causing Regina's hips to buck up onto Emma's thigh.

In an attempt to gain a little control and reward Emma for being a perfect gentleman Regina drew Emma up for a hot kiss; during which she pushed Emma onto the mattress and was quick to straddle her.

Regina made no effort to hide her excitement of having Emma quivering beneath her. Emma's hard nipples caused heat to pool between Regina's legs. "I love you." Regina whispered just before taking one of Emma's hard nipples between her lips.

All Regina's sucking and flicking was rewarded by a loud string of moans escaping Emma's parted lips. Emma's fingers dove into Regina's hair and began to form fists as her nipples became more and more sensitive. "Regina, please."

A cocky smirk made its way across Regina's lips. "Patience, dear." Regina's lips made their way up to Emma's neck, and then her ear. "All in good time."

Emma, with a surge of power, flipped Regina onto her back and once again took residence between her legs. Emma grinned mightily at Regina.

Emma covered Regina's neck with wet kisses that trailed down to her chest. Emma's teeth lightly grazed across Regina's nipples. Emma nibbled at each dark nipple, rendering them both extremely sensitive. The sensation provoked a delicious moans from Regina.

Regina moaned louder with each flick of Emma's tongue. After a while Emma began to feel Regina's wetness through her thin underwear, that's when Emma knew it was time to move on. Emma placed her finger tips under the band that held Regina's underwear up. She lightly tugged the band, as if she were asking a question- pleading.

"Yes," Regina nodded.

Emma slowly pulled Regina's underwear down. Emma watched as each knew piece of skin was revealed. Emma tossed the underwear across the room and she sat in awe. Regina looked completely flawless naked.

Emma's trance was broken when Regina squeaked out a small "Em?"

"Yes?" Emma's eyes meet Regina's.

"I-" Regina stopped as she closed her eyes. "Can you take your's off?" The question was asked at just above a whisper.

Emma nodded quickly. "Of course." Emma agreed, understanding that Regina didn't want to feel so exposed. Emma pulled off her boy shorts quickly so she could match Regina.

"Thank you." Regina's said as her smile grew.

Emma was quick to position herself above Regina again, her left hand holding her up. One leg lay between Regina's thighs and the other one supported her on the outside of Regina's left leg.

Emma's right hand occupied itself while Emma leaned up and kissed Regina with love. It wasn't long before Emma's hand made its way down where it tenderly rested on Regina's thigh.

"Emma, it's okay." Regina whispered as she knew she was ready to take this step with Emma.

"I love you." Emma kissed Regina's collar bone as one of her fingers slipped inside of Regina.

Regina let out a loud shaky gasp. Her hips slowly moved as she and Emma found a rhythm. "Emma," Regina moaned. With each moan Emma's motions became a little harder and faster, enjoying each one of Regina's sounds as they escaped her parted lips.

Regina grew closer and closer to climax as Emma pressed her fingers in deeper. By the time Regina orgasmed her breath had become ragged and erratic. Regina's orgasm was the first of many enjoyable explosion within her body, all her senses heightened. When finally everything stopped, the world fell away. Regina was glowing.

Emma slowly pulled out and positioned herself next to Regina on the mattress. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and left a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina eventually murmured. "Wow," Regina continued. "Where did you learn that?"

It wasn't really a question but Emma answered anyway. "Reading mostly." She smiled softly.

"Some fine books." Regina nodded.

It took a while for Regina to fully recover and catch her breath but once she had, she was quick position herself on top of Emma. Regina quickly found Emma's nipples and in time her lips made their way down Emma's stomach and to her thighs.

Emma moaned and bucked a little as Regina placed wet hot kisses on the inside of her thighs. Regina smiled as she found herself able to detect Emma's sent and she found it absolutely intoxicating.

Regina moved on. She moved herself up the bed and next to Emma on her left side. Small kisses were placed on Emma's shoulder as her hand slow made its way down Emma's torso.

Regina was moving her hand so slowly it made Emma beg. "Regina, please. Please, Regina." Emma moaned.

Regina's fingers dipped into Emma's wetness and took a moment to explore. Regina dragged her fingers up and down Emma's wet lips before going on a search for Emma's clitoris.

In a surprisingly short amount of time Regina had found Emma's sweet spot and was making small circles atop it. Regina continued to increase her speed and pressure until she had Emma's gripping the sheets. Emma's body shook as the orgasm came over her in waves, and eventually her body wilted as she came undone. No longer were her knuckles white from clutching the sheets.

"My god, Regina."

Regina was quick to wrap her arms around Emma. "I love you." She smiled into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Now, where did you learn to do that?" Emma joked.

"I just did what I normally do to myself." Regina smirked as she watched Emma realize what those words meant.

"I love you too." Emma smiled.

…

Emma woke in the morning to Regina's voice.

"Emma," She cooed. "I have to go home and pack."

"Mmmm," Emma agreed although she wanted entirely aware of what was going on.

"Emma, pick me up tonight after your goodbyes. I love you."

"Love you," Emma mumbled in her sleepiness.

 **One chapter to go!  
Let me know your thoughts **


	16. Gotta Get Away

Trigger Warning for abuse.

...

Emma woke up later in the morning to an empty bed. Her arm stretched out to the now cold place where Regina once lay. Emma had a vague memory of Regina leaving and that was enough for Emma to decide to drop past and pick Regina up in the evening.

Emma rose from her bed as she had decided that now was a better time than any to finish packing.

Emma had packed her clothes neatly into bags and packed up her more sentimental items. Emma had decided she had no need for any of her own furniture. Her cousin Marko had set her up with a fully furnished apartment in the big apple. Emma was happy when the call came through about the apartment as she had feared she and Regina would be homeless until they found their footing.

As midday rolled around Emma found herself getting hungry. Her stomach growled and growled until she finally fed it. Emma picked up her keys and was quickly out the front door and into her car. Emma took off towards the diner on Main Street.

The small bell above the door rung as Emma stepping into the diner. Emma looked around until she spotted her friend behind the counter.

"Ruby!" Emma quickly walked over to the counter that her friend was cleaning.

"Em," Ruby softly greeted. "I thought you were leaving today?" Ruby laughed "What, couldn't leave without me?"

Emma shrugged. "What can I say," The two hugged. "I'm leaving tonight. Here to grab some food and say my goodbye."

Ruby nodded. "I'll go get your food." And with that she ducked out into the kitchen.

Emma pulled herself onto a bar stool and waited patiently for Ruby to return. Emma drummed her fingers on the counter until Ruby came bouncing back from the kitchen.

"Cheese toasty and fries." Ruby confirmed as she placed a plate in front Emma.

"Thanks," Emma smiled as she took a bite of the cheesy toasty.

"You going to have room for me if I come to visit?" Ruby asked as tried to hold back a tear.

Emma's eyes snapped up. "Of course!" She finished her mouthful. "You're welcome anytime. And you're welcome to live with us if you…" Emma trailed off with a shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you." Ruby admitted.

"And I you, Rubz."

The two chatted as Emma finished off her lunch. Sharing memories and laughs, and of course a heart felt goodbye when the time came.

"I'm going to miss this," Ruby gestured to the space between herself and Emma. "And you."

"I love you, Ruby." Emma took her friend into a hug. "That will never change. You've been more than a friend to me, a sister really."

Ruby squeezed her friend and started to sway into the hug. "Don't let the city change you. I'll never be able to love those buildings and lights if they change you."

"They won't."

"I love you."

"And I you, Ruby." Emma smiled as she pulled back from the hugged.

"Goodbye, Em." Ruby let a few tears spill over as she watched her best friend walk out of the diner.

…

On the way home from the diner Emma decided to finish off her round of goodbyes and stop in at the Sheriff's Station to see Graham.

Emma pushed through the large double doors that lead into the station with a deep breath and a large sigh. This place had quickly become one of her lest favourite places in the town; it was no longer a warm memory where she once played cops and robbers with her dear friends, it was now a cold and shallow hole of existence, one she wouldn't miss.

Emma trudged through the hallways until she came across another set of footsteps. She raced around the corner hoping to find her dear friend but instead she was met with much larger boats.

"Sheriff." Emma nodded as she kept her eyes on the floor.

He merely grunted in return. He was once so welcoming to Emma; perhaps he didn't believe that August had done it, perhaps he was just embarrassed that he assumed it had been Emma.

Emma keep moving. She wasn't here for Sheriff Humbert, she was here from Graham.

Emma walked into the office area. Graham wasn't in sight but Deputy Earp was neatly tucked into the corner with her feet up and a book in hand.

Earp looked up from her book. "Though I told you to stay out of trouble, Swan." She said as she remembered her parting words to Emma when she was released.

"Earp," Emma greeted. "Have you seen, Graham? He is normally around this time of day."

"He was running some mail to the post office last I checked." She put her book down, but kept her feet up.

"Oh," Emma nodded. "Mind if I wait here?"

"If I said no would you leave?" She grunted.

Emma shook her head. "I'll just sit here." Emma pointed to an old office chair at an abandoned desk. Emma drummed her fingers against the desk as she took in her surroundings; this place hadn't changed since she was 7.

"Where's August?" Emma asked as she nodded towards the empty cells.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah, it does."

"Up state. He will be trialed in Augusta and sentenced to Kennebec County." She didn't have any emotion towards the words she was saying. Earp just had the facts, no care- no self-involvement.

"Why?" Emma was curious.

"Storybrooke is too small to handle a case like his."

"Oh,"

Before Emma could ask another question Graham entered the office area. "Em!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Graham." Emma jumped to her feet and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Em, I though you would have left by now?"

"Wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Emma beamed as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm glad. I wanted to give you something." Graham walked over to a cupboard on the side of the room. "Was going to give it to Ms Swan, so she would send it to you." He opened the cupboard and pulled out an old coat.

"Graham!" Emma squeaked. "You can't!"

"It's my parting gift, of course I can." Graham argued firmly.

"Graham, Pearl was _your_ true love."

"She was _ours_." Graham corrected.

"Pearl Bailey." Emma said fondly as she recalled the concert she and Graham were taken to as pre-teens. "I still can't believe you caught that jacket."

"Now you can catch it." Graham said as he quickly tossed the jacket at Emma's face.

It hit Emma right in the face. "Graham," Emma said softly.

"Just remember our good times, yeah?" Graham walked a little closer to his friend.

"I will." Emma agreed as she hugged the jacket at little. "Come visit soon?"

"You couldn't get me to stay away." Graham laughed, "I'll miss you though, Swan."

"Become Sheriff Humbert." Emma smiled.

"I will." Graham nodded, he couldn't believe his friend was actually leaving- after all these years of dreaming.

"I'll see you soon." Emma confirmed as she headed for the door.

"It's not a real goodbye." Graham said, though his eyes made it seem more like a question.

"It's not." Emma confirmed. "And Earp," Emma called over her shoulder. "Stay out of trouble for me."

…

Emma made it home safely and had spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing with her mother over old photos.

It was the ringing phone that made Emma get up from a position she hadn't left in over an hour.

"Hello? Swan residence." Emma answered.

"Emma," Called down the line.

"Regina?" Emma already knew the answer to that question.

"I was ringing because I have news for you." Regina's tone of voice was neither here nor there.

"And what might that be?" Emma questioned.

"I've decided that I won't be leaving with you today." It was harsh and cold.

"What? Why? Regina?" Emma was confused, almost begging.

"It's better for my growth as a woman to not see you anymore." Regina said, her voice cracking as though it had been beaten.

"What's going on? Regina this doesn't make sense." Emma didn't bother holding the tears back. "I love you, _you_ love me."

"I was wrong." Regina corrected.

"Regina! What's going on?" Emma asked again, realising that question hadn't been answered. "We shared ourselves, we made love," Emma heard a grunt through the phone. "And what? You're leaving me? This doesn't make sense."

"It was a mistake. Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina sounded like she was barely breathing.

"Wait-" Emma couldn't say another word, the line was dead. "What?" Emma quietly sobbed into her hands.

Mary-Margret's arms were quick to wrap around Emma's body. Mary-Margret cooed and lulled Emma until her breathing settled. "Em," Mary-Margret said softly as she moved her daughter towards the couch where they once sat.

"She- I," Emma sobs began to start up again.

"Em," Mary-Margret said softly. "It's okay, you don't need to speak." Mary-Margret placed Emma's head onto her chest. "Follow the rhyme of my heart." An old trick Mary-Margret had used a lot in Emma's childhood.

"Mum," Emma gulped air into her lungs, her mouth was becoming dry.

"I know, Em."

Emma cried for some time but once her breathing settled and her eyes dried a little she could finally explain her pain.

"Regina said she wasn't coming anymore."

"Why not?" Mary-Margret asked, wanting the full story.

"Because she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She doesn't love me. It was a mistake." Emma recalled as she let a fear more tears spill over.

"Well that isn't true." Mary-Margret said sternly. "I've seen you two, she loves you more than you'll ever know, Em."

"Mum," Emma sobbed a little more.

"There must be more to it." Mary-Margret thought aloud.

"Maybe she realised I'm not good enough for her." Emma couldn't help but think the worst.

"Emma, don't say that. You are incredible and Regina knows that." Mary-Margret trailed off in thought. "Is there any reason she'd want to stay?" She finally asked.

"No," Emma coughed out. "She hated this place. Couldn't wait to be rid of C-" Emma sat in shock silence for a moment. "Cora." She finished.

"Mrs Mills?"

"The devil." Emma corrected.

"Emma," Mary-Margret scolded.

"Sorry, but it's true. Cora is the meanest person I've met."

"Then perhaps she would have a problem with Regina leaving?" Mary-Margret asked.

"Mother would have a fit." Emma recalled Regina's words with a sower face.

"Would Cora try and stop her from leaving?" Mary-Margret questioned. At this point her questions weren't for personal gain of knowledge, they were to help Emma figure it out.

"Yes. And in the worst way possible." Emma said grimly. Emma jumped to her feet. "I have to go."

"Then go." Mary-Margret smiled.

"I might not be back." Emma turned to her mother.

"Then I love you and for god's sack be safe, Emma Swan."

"I love you, mum." Emma said as she pulled her mother into a hug.

The hug lasted a while but finally Emma pulled away.

"Go get her!" Mary-Margret called to her departing daughter.

…

Emma drove to the Mills manor as fast as she could. Fearing the worst Emma didn't bother to follow the speed limit.

Emma pulled up in front of the house, she didn't bother to park down the street. Nothing mattered except for Regina at this point. Emma was out of the car and onto the foot path as soon as she had shut off the engine.

Emma was onto the property and across the grass in no time. Emma stepped closer and grabbed the pipe that ran up the side of the house. Emma begun to climb towards Regina's bedroom window like she had done once before.

Emma peered through the window to see exactly what she feared. Regina was curled up on the floor at the end of her bed with Cora leering over her. Henry stood in the hallway; he looked much smaller than he normally did.

Emma watched for a moment, not yet wanting her presences to be noticed. Emma waited to see what would happen. Perhaps Cora would leave and Emma would be able to enter without putting herself or Regina in more danger.

Cora began to speak, though what Emma wasn't sure- her words muffled by the locked window. Cora looked completely enraged. Emma could almost see the whiteness on her fisted knuckles. In the span of a second Cora had yelled and swung her foot into Regina stomach. Regina let out a cry of pain and it was then that Emma decided to intervene.

Emma punched the glass of Regina's bedroom window breaking it with one swift movement. Emma pushed through the pain of her now cut and bleeding hand and pulled herself into Regina's bedroom. Emma was sure she had gotten a few more cuts by climbing through the jagged glass on the edges of the window- the pain would have to wait.

"Em?" Regina choked out in-between sobs.

"Emma Swan." Cora growled. Her attention now solely on Emma. Cora continued after not receiving a response from Emma."You have no place here, or in my daughter's life."

"Actually," Emma held up a finger. "I do." Emma seemed fearless, cocky even, but her insides were screaming.

"Em, go." Regina begged.

Emma stood her ground just in front of the window. Regina was so close and yet so far. All Emma wanted to do was drop to her knees and hold Regina. Clean the cuts on her forehead and lip. Emma feared that there was so much more damage that she couldn't see.

"I found Regina packing earlier today. She said she wanted to live in New York with you. It's funny really, that she'd think I'd let her through her life away." Cora sneered, stepping away from Regina and closer to Emma now.

"Cora," Henry warned sternly from the doorway.

"Your warning," Cora laughed. "Your threat means nothing, Henry."

"Do _my_ threats mean anything?" Emma smirked. Emma was close to letting out a nervous laugh.

"Your threats?" Cora cocked a brow- Emma had shivers run up her spine as it was then that she saw the mother daughter resemblance.

"Touch Regina again and I'll-"

"What? Tell Sheriff Humbert?" Cora cut Emma off.

"And I will hurt you and everything you love." Emma snarled.

"Did you just threaten to hurt Regina? Dear, forgive me but you aren't making sense."

"You don't love her," Emma scoffed. "You don't hurt the people you love."

"You know nothing about me, or love, dear." Cora's tone oh so very patronizing.

Emma's nervous laugh came out. Her eyes filled with fear as Cora stepped even closer.

"What's so funny?" Cora snapped.

"The fact that you think you're better than me." Emma said sternly.

"Dear, I _am_ better than you, you greaser." Cora said harshly. Though the insult didn't sting Emma as much as Cora was hoping it would.

"No." Emma corrected. "You're the ruler of all that is evil." Emma had no filter at this point. When Emma was looking into the window her instincts were deciding on either fight or flight mode and they had chosen fight in the most unusual way.

Emma watched as Cora's nostrils flared. She stepped back a little, perhaps she should refrain from insulting Cora- but then again, maybe she needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"Emma," Regina called softly from the floor, her voice strained. "Go. Please."

"Yes. Go." Cora glared into Emma's soul.

"No. Not until you leave."

Cora moved closer to Emma but Emma continued to stand her ground. "Oh, you really should have listened to Regina." Cora grinned.

"What you are going to do? Hit me? I can take a punch, you witch." Emma bared her teeth as geared up for a fight.

"No." Cora stepped back. "I wouldn't hit you." Before Emma could stop her Cora had slammed her foot into Regina's stomach again which warranted a loud scream of pain from Regina. "Not when I can do that." Cora finished.

Emma stepped forward.

"Don't." Cora held her hand up. "Not unless you want your dearest love to end up like Billy Nolan." Emma froze, she was barely even breathing. That threat was more than real.

"You're wicked. What happened to you?" Emma asked seriously.

"I'm wicked" Cora jested. "And you molested my daughter." She finished with a cruel smile.

"I love her." Emma argued.

"She doesn't love you." Cora retorted. "Regina, stand up." Surprisingly enough Regina did- eventually. Regina struggled to even move herself into a sitting position. She groaned in pain as she moved any part of her body. Once Regina was standing Emma could see even more injuries that Regina had endured. Emma without thinking moved towards Regina, she couldn't bare to see Regina struggling to stand so much.

"Don't." Cora moved into Emma's path. "Now, Regina." Cora grabbed Regina's jaw and forced her to look at Emma. "Do you love Emma?"

It was quiet for a long time. Emma had to watch more than one tear spill from Regina's eyes. Finally Regina uttered a pained answer. "No."

"Regina," Emma begged.

"You heard her. Now would you please leave?" Cora snapped as her hand dropped to her side.

Emma's eyes locked with Regina's. "Regina, I know that's not true. Please, I can help."

"You can't." Regina argued in a weak voice. "Go." Regina nodded. "Live the life you have always wanted."

"The life I want is a life with you." Emma's whole body ached to move towards Regina.

Regina couldn't hold it in anymore. Emma was here, Emma hadn't left. Emma was standing up for her in the most insane situation. Emma loved Regina, and "I love you too," Regina softly admitted.

"I told you not to say such foul lies!" Cora yelled as she swung around as smacked Regina across the face with the back of her hand. The force of the slap took Regina off of her feet. Regina was once again lying on the floor with Cora leering over her. "If I can't have a proper well behaved daughter I won't have one at all."

Emma's heart started to race after hearing Cora's words but before she would step in, before she could get Cora away from Regina. Before Emma could do anything Cora hit the floor.

"She is my daughter too, Cora, and its damn time I step in." Henry's body was heaving. His hand stilled as a fist in the air where it had collided with Cora's jaw. "I won't have this anymore."

Cora pulled herself to a seated position on the floor. "You can't over power me, Henry." Cora snarled.

"I can, and I have." Henry returned firmly. "Regina, I am so sorry I never stepped in before." His words were so sincere, the hurt cracked through his tone but his eyes were kept on Cora.

Emma rushed to Regina's side and pulled her to her feet.

"Daddy its oka-"

"No, Regina. It's not okay. I'm truly sorry. I want you to take that bag," Henry waved his free hand towards a packed suit case on the bed. "And go."

"But Daddy-"

"Regina," Henry said firmly. "This isn't up for discussion. I love you too much to see you here for another minute." Henry's eyes began to well up.

"I love you, Daddy." Regina said with a few tears.

"Now go."

"Goodbye." Regina nodded.

Emma grabbed Regina's suitcase and with her other arm she supported Regina as they moved towards the door.

"Emma?" Henry called out behind them.

"Yes?" Emma paused but didn't turn back.

"Look after her."

"I will." And with that the two young women fled the Mills manor.

…

Emma and Regina were driving across the town boarder in no time. Emma had one arm around Regina who was curled up on the bench seat next to her.

"I need help, Em." Regina quietly said, her first word since they left the Mills manor.

"Then we can get you the help you need." Emma softly said.

"It could take years." Regina's eyes began to well up with tears.

"And I'm happy to wait." Emma confirmed. "I will stand by you. I will support you no matter what."

"I love you, Em." Regina smiled softly into Emma's chest.

"I love you too." Emma said as she looked out onto the large open road in front of them.

The sun had just set and the sky was the most perfect and spectacular sight Emma had seen in a long time. The stars shone so brightly and the moon watched over them as they drove towards New York City. This was their new beginning and Emma couldn't wait to get started.

...

Well that's it!  
I truly hope you've all enjoyed the story, please let me know your thoughts


End file.
